Epic
by MistyX
Summary: The first film was about Birth. This, this is about Life, Love... everything and all. It's romance, it's action, it's drama... it's my own version of Reloaded and Revolutions.
1. Disclaimer & Author's Notes

**Disclaimer & Author's Notes for _Epic_:  
**

* * *

This goes out to all that once was.

And by that, I am meaning the community of Matrix which was once so great. The remnants are still great, but they are not as good as it once was. A time when about a thousand sites a day popped up on the topic of the Matrix, a time when there were only about 300 fanfics here on under the topic.

Days when authors such as _Scottishlass_, _Centaur_, _Mara Trinity Scully, Chord, Jennifer Jolie_ and so on and on (you know who you are and who you were) were the Goddessess of the Matrix fanfiction. They eventually created their own webpage,_ **the Construct**_, which is still alive and kicking, though not updated as frequently, but in my opinion the very best source for old-school Matrix fanfiction out there. Many of the best Matrix fanfics ever are on that page… it is definitely worth a visit.

A time when **_Matrixfans_** was still rather un-known, but still the best and quickest site for receiving Matrix news. **_The Zion Switchboard_** was also good (and their gallery was even better) but no one ever beat Matrixfans. And knowing that one from the crew working on and for the Official Matrix website and Warner Bro's (when it was still known as **_whatisthematrix_** and after the change of name), _Redeye_, was posting there, felt great when you were checking through the forums.

But when it came to forums, no one ever beat the Zion Switchboard. And this, this was meant for a time when it had just changed its name into **_The Last Free City_**. For a time when it wasn't sponsored by **_UGO_** but also the time after it became sponsored. On that site, _Neomaul_, _the Oracle_ and some of the others were the " good guys." They'll always be remembered as those, and with respect.

Talking about reminiscing...

… do you all remember _the days_?

The days when we would still stuff our Matrix movie into a VCR, wearing the tape out completely and wondering when you would have to buy a new one?

The days when we always imagined what Zion would look like. (Some imagined it as a regular city, but no one ever got the image the films would portray and truth-tell us, right.) I loved the fics describing it with hills and grass… with a blue sky to look upon, and clouds. A place of natural serenity.

Always relishing when you were home alone because then you needn't fear going into slow-mo in those special, lovely N/T moments? When you could just sometimes jump from those moments to the other.

The first days of mockery when the name for the sequels came out; " _Reloaded " _and " _Revolutions"_, and the endless debate on what the titles really meant?  
( The main theories were that Reloaded was talking about a weapon and that in Revolutions, we would get to know what the Matrix was _really_ all about.)

The strange feeling when you learned that Tank wouldn't return.

They day that one of the first pictures ever were released.  
(A picture of the explosion of the Twins " death" at the Freeway, it would explain itself to be, much later.)

The release of the infamous Gregory script. (In which some things actually turned out true.) Written by the ever so falsely-spoiling Specter if my memory isn't failing me. And all of the false scripts following it.

The obsession for knowing _more_.  
(For some of us, that meant finding out about every spoiler possible, sacrificing so many other things in our lives for it. Sleep, mostly. For some, the fix of a new pic or news would be enough to sustain them for another week… or so they told themselves.)

The day that the Reloaded trailer was released. (I missed an entire day at school just for that.)

All of the speculations and discussions over at **The Last Free City** aka **the Zion Switchboard**. (And, for us more avid N/T fans, **the Construct** was a haven, too.)

For some, these sites provide a place of home-coming still. It's the place where we belong, will always belong.

_Not wanting to let go_.

When the first batch of pictures were released over at the Official site.  
(Then still known as **whatisthematrix** since the Shampoo brand owned the adress they're using now.)

Finding out about the binary and hex hacking tools on the Official site. Some of us went mad trying to crack as many tools as possible there.

I could also talk about the times pre-ceding Reloaded, the just months before its release. That was also _the times_, in one sense, I guess.  
But the times I chose to mention and show in my examples are examples and showing of the days when we only knew so little… and still had so many months, years to look forwards of what was more to come.

I am sure that any Matrix fan can at least recognize themselves on one or two of my examples. If you cannot recognize yourself completely, then close your eyes and _remember_… there's something for us all, as it was _then_.

I guess what I'm trying to do is making you remember how the first movie affected your lives, and how the following would.

God knows it sure did affect mine.

Remember the time. If for no other reason, it deserves it and so do you.

So, next time you think about the memories… _relish _them.

They are as it was then. And they will always remain.

My story is a tribute…

… a tribute to _all that once was_.


	2. Chapter I

If you look up the word "cosmos" in a dictionary, you will find that the definition for it is as follows:

" …_the universe thought of as an orderly, harmonious system_."

Is that not what we all are in this strife for? What we are all hoping of achieving at the end of the line, the goal to our very existense?

Isn't it worth fighting for? Dying for?

Some already know the answer to that question.

Out of the darkness...

* * *

" Trinity, run!" 

And ran she did.

She knew that she had three Agents on her ass, and she also knew that Neo had three of his own to take care of at the moment, and knowing that standing her ground against them would be futile on her account, she did what she had been taught to do so long ago... she ran, ran as fast as she could.

Neo punched the Agent directly in front of him on the throat, knowing that even machines couldn't take a punch at the most sensitive places. They may not have feelings, but as long as they were in the human bodies, they had weaknesses, weaknesses Neo did the best he could to use to his advantage.  
As he went down he jumped up in the air, kicking his legs straight out to the sides, causing the other two Agents to fly into the wall at their sides, smashing it, and landing in a heap of dusty material, as Neo looked for Trinity, scanning the code for her signature.

As usual, it didn't take long.

She was down on the street, where he knew that their bikes awaited, and he knew Trinity would most likely be mounting one of them any second now. He knew he didn't have much time, so he turned and faced the window in front of him, perfectly aware that he was at least 20 stories up.  
Half smiling and with a glint in his shaded eyes, he ran towards the window, increasing his speed as he felt his feet lift from the ground, his hand smashing the window into a thousand pieces, and the familiar feeling of gravity as he fell down into the air, faster and faster as he pushed himself using his flight ability, to the two bikes that awaited straight down.

As he fell, the wind gusting his face and tugging at his clothes, he saw Trinity get out of the building, firing her guns desperately behind her as she threw herself on the bike. Knowing he wasn't far off from the ground, or their bikes, he slowed himself down some in the air, and a second later, as Trinity revved up her own engine, he landed perfectly on the bike next to her, smiling at her as she swirled her face around to know what was happening.

She couldn't help but smile back at his self satisfied smug, knowing that she was safe as long as she had Neo by her side. He would most likely divert the bullets that were flying at their heads, and for that, amongst many things, she was thankful.

She revved up the engine again, reminding Neo to start his own bike, and so he did, letting the roaring sound fill the already chaotic night air, speeding away with Trinity by his side. Trinity smiled as she looked at the speed, knowing Neo had trimmed them with the program coding, which made them be able to go much faster than what they were supposed to.

" Where's the exit!" she shouted to Neo as they sped by police cars and other vehicles that were heading for the building in which they had just been. How stupid they really were occurred to Trinity like many times before, but now her main concern was getting out of this place in one piece, but with Neo next to her she knew she would... but she had also learned to never take anything for granted… the hard way.

" It's a couple of blocks, then left at the corner... Wessler and Jacks!" Neo shouted back and Trinity then looked back at the road, then in her mirror to see if they were being followed by any Agents, and strangely enough, it didn't seem so.

She knew that Neo already knew this and as a few silent seconds, roaring engines and burning rubber excluded, went by she saw Neo pointing out that the next street would be their turn left. Both saw the street coming up, ignored the red lights and sped by the few cars standing by it, making a sharp turn into the street their exit was supposed to be in.

Straightening their bikes up again from the sharp turn, both knew they were in trouble. Somehow, the Agents had know of their exit, and now 3 of them were waiting for them. Trinity jumped off her bike simultaneously as Neo, and looked at him. Neo gave her that peculiar twist of the side of his lips, a look Trinity had grown to recognize

_It was time for Neo to kick some Agent ass,_ as Link would so adequately put it.

" The exit is to our left, there's noone in there and the phone is in the room behind the counter. Go! I'll take care of these..." Trinity, trusting Neo with her life in any moment in any situation ran for the window, jumping into the air with her legs first, smashing the window with them.

Before she ran into the back room, she stopped, observing Neo in the fight, not able to take her eyes of him. She knew that an Agent could come out of nowhere any moment and be all over her, but she just couldn't take her eyes of him, her _lover_, _the One_, the one for her, the One they had been waiting for, the one_ she_ had been waiting for...

She knew that this was what they meant with soldiers falling in love being a danger to themselves, but she didn't care.

She watched Neo grab one of the Agents by the feet and knock another one off his feet with the body, and then throw it into the nearest brick wall, managing to throw him through the wall, leaving a giant gaping hole after him, and Trinity couldn't help the excitement that burst up inside of her by the sight of it. She now understood how Mouse had felt standing there, watching Neo fight for the first time, because that was truly how she felt at the moment.

Neo then elbowed the already laying Agent down once again, and then jumped upon his back, lowering his body and as he spun around, he managed to kick the third Agent in the stomach, making him double over, and then the one he was standing on suddenly rose, causing Neo to jump up into the air and both Agents to rise, looking for him. When he came down Neo used his legs and feet to land on their respective's neck, and only he was able to hear the cracking of the bones inside their so called human bodies.

Knowing the show was over, Trinity turned and ran to the exit, hearing Neo's footsteps behind her, never able to stop being so amazed every time he used his special attributes inside this world. She stopped by the ringing phone, and looked at Neo, who took of his glasses, returning the look.

She displayed a saved smile for him, knowing that Morpheus and Link wouldn't be able to see them in such an enclosed space like where the phone was... with Neo's special powers he could cloud the code further. She smiled at the very thought.

As Trinity heard her shades hit the floor she was oblivious as Neo claimed her mouth, running his hands along her sides, feeling her grasp his hair, pulling and caressing it. They kissed passionately, both knowing that if any trouble approached, Neo would sense it before they had to worry. Therefore, Trinity took her time to let him be frustrated with her lack of granting him more access, and she smiled into the kiss as she could feel Neo's growing want for more, he needed her just as much as she needed him, and both knew that was the truth...

" What is taking them so long to answer the phone? We both saw them going into the room, didn't we?" Link asked, having made all the preparations and having everything finished for their return into the Real World. Morpheus smiled, placing a hand on Link's shoulder as he approached the screens.

" I'm sure that they are just talking the mission over so the know what to say when they get out..." Morpheus offered, but Link knew, in his nosy and inquiring mind of minds, that they business they were most likely attending and discussing was something on an entirely different mission...

Breaking off, both short off breath, they looked into eachother's eyes. They were standing with their bodies pressed together, hands in eachother's hair, swollen lips and short out of breath- and loving every second of it.

Moments like these were scarce onboard the Neb, and when they were granted some sleep at the same time- which Morpheus nowadays always wanted them to have, feeling it was the least he could do- they were usually both too exhausted for any other... stimulating activities.

Trinity smiled, returning Neo the favor as they began untangling, although both wanted more, they also knew that they had to leave, it would be dangerous to linger around for too long since the Agents knew their position. Trinity didn't mind to pick up the shades, nor dust off her jacket, knowing that the next time she entered the Matrix, her glasses would be there, and her jacket would be shining like new.

She looked at Neo, who picked up the phone, and held it out to her. As she put the receiver to her ear he saw her mouth  
" I love you" and he smiled back as her whole appearance went fluid, and then blank as she disappeared. He put the phone back, sighed, and waited for it to ring again... for him to get home.

Yeah right, home sweet home, wasn't it?

That familiar feeling…

* * *


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" The mission went well, " Link commented. 

He let is fingers fly over the keyboard at an impeccable speed as Morpheus approached him from behind, looking at the program coding Link was currently writing. He was doing a good job, as he always did. Link had been with them for a while now, and although he had a big mouth he sometimes seemed to have a hard time shutting, he always did his job well and was a good, skillful, Operator.

" When you are finished writing this program, let Neo have a run through it to test it, " Morpheus instructed him and Link nodded, beginning to close the program, saving it. He knew Morpheus would be needing help to steer the ship home, and the very thought of a few days leave was exciting enough for him to work even harder and faster to get finished now.

" Speaking of the golden goose, where is he now?" Link asked and Morpheus looked behind them, noticing that he was not with them anymore. He rubbed the back of his neck and then stretched, feeling the soreness in his muscles, thinking that a day or two's leave would be well needed for him too, before answering.

" He's probably packing… "

* * *

Neo entered their room, and found that Trinity was already there, packing their bags. He found it sweet and comfortable how she packed his bag, too, having learned everything that he took with him. She stuffed some sweaters into their bags as he approached her, and she turned her smiling face towards him, but didn't manage to keep her look of tiredness from Neo's gaze. 

He leaned over and gave her a small and quick kiss, looking down into the bags, seeing that she didn't have much left. She motioned for their small sink on the corner of the room, and he looked at her. " Would you get our toothbrushes? And comb, please..."

He walked over and did as she had asked, sitting down on the bed as he watched her finish. She then turned to him, and stretched her arms out, seeing him smiling that comforting but also worried smile he seemed to be giving her every time she felt tired.

" It's ok, Neo, I'm just tired..." she said, but he wouldn't let it rest at that. He reached out and managed to grab her around the waist with his long, strong arms and pulled her down beside him onto the bed, making her lay down so that her head rested in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, thinking about how it was growing longer now.

" More like exhausted, " he said, observing her as she closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands running through her hair. " But Morpheus gave us an hours rest now, before we get to Zion..." Trinity opened her eyes and smiled at him, reaching up her arm around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

As they reluctantly broke apart, she told him, as she barely managed to keep her eyes open from all the comfort she was receiving,

" I suggest we use it, then..."

Neo nodded, laying himself down beside her in their bed, pulling the cover up and around them, not caring whether or not their boots were on or off. They were just talking about an hour, but both of them knew that an hour was most welcome in this case, both exhausted from everything that had happened lately.

Trinity snuggled herself as close as she could into his embrace, and felt content and loved, feeling his warm breath on her neck, causing goose bumps to place themselves all over her body. She smiled, and Neo smiled, and together, they both drifted off to dreamland...

... a dreamland without machines, without having to fight, a place of prosperity in which they only lived for one thing- each other.

And they were very content...

* * *


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nothing peaceful ever lasts forever, does it?

Link rushed over to their door, knowing that the sooner they got up, the sooner he could help Morpheus steer the ship through the gates and dock, and that meant that he could get home sooner as well. Home to where his love awaited, and all the other people he cared about. He longed to see them all, so waking Neo and Trinity would have to be rushed.

" Neo! Trinity!" he shouted as he slammed at their door. He heard grunting from the inside, knowing that they had been asleep and that he had definitely woken them up. " We reach Zion in 20 minutes, get up, " he told them before he ran down the hallway, eager to help Morpheus with their task. Like he had thought before, the sooner they could dock, the sooner he would get home… he knew Morpheus never lingered for long.

Inside the room, Trinity snuggled closer to Neo, sucking out the joy in the warmth they shared in their unity. She knew they had to get up, but 5 minutes longer shouldn't matter…

" You're a bad influence, you know, " she said and Neo looked down at her, rubbing his sleepy eyes. " Is that right?" he asked, stifling a yawn. She smiled at him and playfully hit him on the nose, and caught his wonderful grin back. That grin that made him look 15 years old again, and that very grin that made her heart jump.

" Yeah… convincing me to stay in bed, like this. Bad influence." Neo nodded his head, and found her hand under the quilt. He played with her fingers for a while, accepting to be the blame for her accusations.

" But at least I'm the right kind of bad influence…" he said, and she could only muster a chuckle. He looked down at her as if to ask what, but she was quicker than him. " You're not as innocent as you seem, " she explained and as he hugged her with his free hand he answered; " … but you are?"

And now it was her time to grin, as she looked up at him with a hunger in her eyes, a hunger he liked seeing there, fully knowing what it meant.

" Oh, I wouldn't go that far… but in these 2 days we're here I'm sure we'll bring a whole new meaning into the word innocence, huh?"

And he could only smile and cease her lips.

* * *

" This is the Nebuchadnezzar requesting access, " Link spoke into his headset and could hear the transmission in the background noise. He lowered the pressure from the hovers, and saw Morpheus writing in the coordinates into the computer.

" You are clear and granted for access, Nebuchadnezzar, " the headset brizzled some moments later. " Opening the gate, beds made, waiting. Welcome home."

Link smiled into the headset as he thanked Maggie, who he knew was sitting in the control tower. He had met her on several occasions, always recognizing her voice and starting a conversation with that. But other than that, he did not hang out much with any other coppertops than the 3 on this ship; he mostly spent time with Zee when he was home in Zion.

Zion. Home, sweet home…

The ship floated through the giant gates of their home, and Morpheus eye caught a glimpse of the APU guarding them from below. It stood poised and its canons pointing out into the chilly world from which they had just entered, and it awaited anything suspicious, and fearing the worst all the time… but that was how the soldiers were trained, Morpheus thought. But some needed protection more than others…

Morpheus pointed out a spot for Link to dock in, and ironically enough it was the same spot as they always docked in. There were no special places reserved for the ships in the fleet, but Morpheus liked the continuity of always docking at the same place; he was glad to know that some things never changed.

In all its pompous and pride the ship finally landed, and Morpheus and Link helped each other turn the switches off, leaving the ship dead for the time being. It would be fully regenerated in about 36 hours, and to get some well earned rest he had told his crew to be counting on 48 hours of vacation in Zion, unless something came up. Hopefully it wouldn't, Morpheus wanted to go outside as soon as possible; they had much to do, still.

They met up with Neo and Trinity who already stood and waited at the bridge, and they smiled as Morpheus and Link approached. Neo found his voice at once.

" Home sweet home, right?" And Link smiled back at him, sighing a happy, content sigh.

" No place like it…."

* * *


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The walk trough the tunnels connecting the dock to the city continued to be a quiet one, Link leading the way, and Neo and Trinity walking slowly after them. Everyone was eager and happy to be home, and was looking forward to the 2 days rest- it was well needed amongst them all.

Morpheus had stayed behind for a while to make sure that the Neb would be proper tended to, although everyone knew it would be. He was protective of his ship, but after the whole ordeal it had went through they could all understand him… as much as Zion would always be home for them all, the Neb was a place they called home for a much longer time than they usually called Zion.

Neo looked around himself when they arrived out from the tunnels, and the coast seemed to be clear. Trinity caught him looking; and smiled as she said,

" Don't worry, he's not here." Neo looked at her as they continued to walk, and wished he could smile, too.

" I'm glad for that…" and he trailed away as they entered the spot where the city was finally beginning, and all the side walks connected to the ever expanding city, spiralling down and upwards in a long tower-like escapade.

Neo had to stop and marvel at the sight, and Trinity only noticed he had stopped a few steps after, and stopped as well. Link noticed them lagging, but was eager to get home to Zee, so he turned to them. " I'll see you guys later… have fun on our 2 days of leave! "

And as he began to walk away he chuckled to himself, shaking his head, " … like I need to encourage those two."

Dismissing him, Trinity walked up by Neo's side, marvelling herself at the sight before them. It was so hard to believe sometimes, spending weeks on a cold ship in the vast land of the Real World, that so many people lived here, and kept the purpose for them all to stay strong in the struggle. It was truly beautiful, and all the sidewalks connecting the city, all its apartments, its small school and other medical places as well as everything else seemed to matter more now than ever.

" I never get tired of this, " Neo suddenly said, sighing a content sigh. Trinity briefly touched his arm, and he looked at her, but she was too looking at the sight before them. " Reminds us why we're fighting, " she answered and he nodded.

After a while, he looked down at her and she met his gaze. No words were needed, both knew that they would be taking the elevator to her, their, shared room and unpack and then… they would see what happened. Both of them were very tired, but knew that they could sleep as long as they wanted in the morning, and the very thought brought comfort.

The elevator ride was quiet. There were many other people in it, but Trinity took the opportunity of having to stand tight together to lean onto Neo who was hiding from the people in the corner, and he supported her.

Like he always did.

Soon, the elevator reached their floor and they both walked out together, being the only ones who were walking on that floor. As they walked off both could hear some recognizing gasps in the closing elevator as they recognized the One, glimps of their hero, and Neo and Trinity had found that getting off a level before and then using the emergency stairs which Trinity had found on a previous visit usually did the trick, and Neo would not have to meet all his fans awaiting…

The ones who brought him gifts and other things he had learned to handle, even though he still found it difficult and was un-comfortable with the attention. But the ones who were now huddling outside the elevator on their floor were most likely what Trinity amused referred to as his ' die hard fans and fangirls'; people who looked up to him as a hero as well as many girls who looked up to him for entirely different reasons…

… and Neo knew, that even though Trinity would never admit it, she was a tad jealous when all the girls and women approached him, offering him all kinds of services.

They walked up the stairs, Neo behind Trinity. He suddenly chuckled as he remembered something as they reached the end, and Trinity turned to look at him.

" What's funny?" Neo looked at her as he opened the door, shaking his head. " Well, it's not really funny. I once heard that many stairs symbolize the individuals climb to higher places within themselves…" Trinity raised and eyebrow amused, and looked at him as they walked side by side, their shared room only feet away.

" And you came to think of that why? Because we were walking in some stairs?" Neo shook his head, looking at her as they stopped by the door, Trinity looking through her backpack for the small key.

" No. Because I came to think of how I always feel like I'm in a higher place when I'm with you."

She forgot the task of opening the door and looked at him, seeing the honesty that shone in his eyes.

Things like this was what made her sure that sometimes she truly did not deserve him; a man who respected and honoured his loved one so much, to the brink of telling clichés, but never doing so, always talking out of the heart. Things like this, which made her so sure that she truly did love him, that if she was to spend the rest of her life in his arms she would be more than content…

… it would be all she ever wanted and needed.

Instead of answering him, knowing that she would never find the proper words she walked over to him, placed her arms around his neck and roughly pulled him down for a kiss, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline to be precioused. And he was…

He answered the kiss with the same intensity and Trinity could feel him grabbing the key out of her hand, backing them up against the door, still kissing, un-locking and opening the door, and leading them into the room, managing to close the door with his one foot.

And inside the room of two, two content heart and souls smiled.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make my day several times a day! ;)

And about the length, or rather the lack thereof, of my chapters, I promise to try to work on that. I should probably say, though, that there's some chapters coming up that are longer, and some are more like the previous ones in length. I'll try to make up for it by posting more often when they're not quite as long...


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter 5**

* * *

" Captain Morpheus."

He heard his name being called out and turned, slinging his backpack steady. He found the person who had called out to him, and smiled. She approached him, her own backpack slung over her shoulders.

" Captain Niobe, " he answered as she took up the pace between him. He had seen them dock, shortly after his own crew had entered and was glad to be home at the same time as them. She looked up at him, but he did not meet her gaze as he kept his eyes steadily on the road in front of him, the road which would soon be leading him into his apartment; and most importantly at the moment- it would lead him to his bed.

" You're also home, I see. For how long, Morpheus?" she asked and he looked down at her, her shortness evident in the difference between them.

" Originally for 48 hours. But my ship has to go through some technical modification due to all the new equipment installed, so that leaves us for at least 72 hours here. Maybe even 96, I'll know for sure tomorrow."

Niobe nodded and smiled, knowing that he always tried to keep his stays here as brief as possible. She knew Morpheus loved being out there, fighting their crusade- especially now after he had found the One. She was still firm in her not believing in the One as their Saviour; she refused that. But she had met Neo and had liked him, and heard about his abilities in the Matrix.

But then again, it could all be bullshit as well.

" I see... Me and my crew are planning to stay for 48 hours, as it is at the moment. Ghost needs a days rest, he injured himself when he went in last time, although he likes to pretend he didn't," she explained and walked the sharp turn to their right, leading them to their apartments. They did not live far from each other, having been freed about the same time. Zion did not believe in keeping special Captain's quarters; all humans were alike, and everyone agreed with this.

" Yes, I heard about that. You could have requested our assistance, we were only a few clicks away. Neo would have gotten their in less than a minute, " he said and caught her fixed, stern stare back at him, knowing what she would have to say. As clever as she was, Captain Niobe had never stopped being single minded and even a bit pig headed as well.

" We can make do on our own… Plus, how would Neo get there in less than a minute? Try to beat the Matrix World Record, huh?" she chuckled, and turned down the small road that would lead to her apartment. Before Morpheus got a chance to defend Neo, she stopped and said goodbye to him, saying she would most likely be seeing him later on.

He smiled and nodded back. " Probably."

* * *

" So, what do you want to do tonight?"

" Sleep, " he answered as he sat back in the comfortable chair. She looked at him, seeing him resting his head in the chair, closing his eyes as he did so. She put down the comb she had been holding in their hands and walked over to him, running her long fingers through his delicate hair, and he almost purred from her touch. She chuckled to herself and ruffled his hair some, thinking it had almost gotten too long, now.

But she also knew that Neo never had cared about such trivial things, either.

" We've got at least 2 days here, there's plenty of time for sleep tonight. Plus, I heard that the Logos also is recently docked… how about I round up Ghost, and we can meet him and Sparks and some others in one of the bars? If they've just docked they'll also want to call it a quiet evening," she offered, and he opened his eyes, to find her standing in front of him, hands in his hair. He relished the touch, every touch from her was sacred to him.

" That sounds good, " he answered, " as long as I get to have you for myself afterwards." She smiled and kissed the top of his head, stroking it afterwards. Trinity knew that Neo was never much for social gatherings, but she had seen him relax here in Zion, and actually enjoying himself when they had been here before, so perhaps he found it more amusing nowadays. When his mind wasn't brooding over something, and he relaxed and just let himself live for the moment, he was good social company.

" That is a promise… but I can't imagine you being especially lucid if Sparks tries to pass his ' Special Rocket' shots onto you…" she said and laughed and he had to chuckle, agreeing with her.

" God, he won't pass them on me this time, never, " Neo said but Trinity just shook her head. He stood from the chair, walking over to unpack his bag, remembering how he had felt the last time he had agreed to take those shots.

" But as I recall, I was not the only one affected by them last time…" Trinity looked at him as she opened her bag, tossing out her clothes into the bed.

Neo turned his bag upside down, pouring out the clothes on the bed and then walked over to Trinity, embracing her from behind, smiling into her hair. She leaned into him and held her hands over his; sharing the warmth passing between them.

" But then again, " he said, " I've never seen you dance like that either…" She looked sideways up at him from where she stood and caught the huskiness in his voice and the glint in his eyes. " Like what?" she tested, although she fully knew what his answer would be.

" So sexy… hot. Unstoppable." And he leaned his mouth very close to her ear. " Like a goddess, " he whispered into it, and both could feel the shivers running down her spine, and the effects it took on his body… as well as his own.

" Right answer, Mr. Neo. Right answer."

* * *


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**

* * *

He was happy for them, he thought. Or… he was happy for _her_. 

But if she had chosen to be with him, then he had to be a great guy, and wasn't he happy for _both,_ then?

He could have been happy for her in another way, had things been different. But they weren't, so there was no point going around being all grumpy about it.

He entered the bar-named bar although it looked like a small, primitive club than anything else- in which she had told them to meet, and he knew that he was early; like he always was. But he knew that Sparks would be there, Sparks loved flirting with all the women in the bar and usually got there half an hour earlier than all the others, so that he could just sit there and stake out all the women he would try to court.

But he also knew that she had asked him for a quiet evening… but knowing Sparks there were no chance in hell that was going to happen.

" Hey buddy! What's up with the sour grapes? Bad wine, lately?" Thinking that Sparks so called witty comments never ceased to dry, Ghost patted his friends back, forgetting his own misery for the evening. He could brood when he was alone, not when he was with friends. He would force mirth upon himself instead.

" Ship lag, my friend, ship lag. How about you order my regular, and I get us our booth? Who's coming, anyways?" Ghost followed him over to the bar, awaiting his answer. There were many people tonight, and the chat of them was loud. But then Ghost remembered that it was Friday, and all the people were most likely getting their groove on.

" Oh, it's just you and me, Niobe… maybe some guys from Soren's ship would come as well… and oh, of course; the King and Queen of the Matrix!" Ghost frowned at their nickname titles, but thankfully enough, Sparks didn't catch up on it.

Ghost nodded, patted his crew member on the back again and began searching the walls for an empty booth. As he slumped down, he felt pain shoot through his right side, the side he had injured a few days ago. Deciding to dismiss it and not to think about that physical pain for the rest of the evening, he wished that could have included emotional pain as well…

His eye caught a couple leaving a booth to his right, and he quickly headed over for it. It stood on a piece of the ramp, causing it to be a bit higher than the rest of the floor, giving them a great view of the small dance floor in the bar.

As Ghost sat there his thoughts wandered down to how funny it was that the otherwise very much primitive Zion had a bar like this. Sure, it was as primitive as the rest of their city, and the drinks they served weren't that much in complex variety, but still it reminded him of a club within the Matrix- it even had music.

He still remembered when the Vigilant's Operator and the Nebuchadnezzar's former Operator Tank had downloaded the drawings to build a proper music player, and actually succeeding in building it as well. After succeeding, they had downloaded and converted many music files, that they were now using in all places were gathering dances were held. It could be a small bar like this…

… or when they had the giant gatherings in the temple. But bands playing primitive instruments were usually favoured in the temple gatherings.

Suddenly he saw them enter, and his eyes were fixed.

He saw their hands being entwined, he saw him whispering something in her ear, and how she leaned onto his body, letting him supporting her. And he saw how she laughed at what he had said and how she kissed him in the cheek, and his appreciative smile as he looked at her as soon as her lips left his cheek.

He turned his gaze away, feeling a revolting urge in his stomach, knowing that he would have to strain it for the ëntire evening. Damn it, he had just thought that he was happy for them?

Well, if he couldn't be happy for them, then at least he would be happy for her… no matter how much it hurt. Andthat it did.

When he looked up again they had disappeared from their spot, and as he gazed over to the bar he saw them standing there, having met Sparks. They took the drinks he had ordered from the barkeeper, and placed them in his hands, obviously standing behind and ordering their own drinks. To be on the safe side, Ghost could imagine, fully knowing what Sparks usually ordered to his friends if he got to choose, and it brought a smile to his lips.

" What are you smiling about?" Sparks asked as he sat down the drinks on the table before him. Ghost grabbed his at once, and just shook his head at Sparks, who was lost looking at a brunette dancing alone in the corner. " Just life, " Ghost said, knowing that Sparks most likely was not hearing a word he said, his eyes too fixed on the brunette.

Instead, he looked over to the bar and saw them standing there again, still smiling. They obviously awaited whatever they had just ordered, and they stood very close. Ghost saw Trinity letting her hand slide down from Neo's back onto his end, and Ghost quickly brought the drink to his mouth, gulping down large sips of it, wanting to take his minds off things.

He _had_ met them before, when they were together, why was this so hard?

This evening would be a long one…

* * *


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7**

* * *

An hour and a half later, he knew he had been right.

The five of them, himself, Sparks, Niobe, Trinity and Neo were now seated around the table, everyone engaged in a discussion. Sparks would give them all a scenario, and then everyone would have to answer about how they would have acted if it had happened. Even Niobe, usually reserved, now seemed to enjoy herself and relaxed.

" Sparks, I would never do that and you know it, " Niobe said and Sparks just grunted out his loud sigh and shook his head.

" But just imagine that you would… Strip on top of the Empire State or live at the Sugar Bowl?" They all laughed, knowing that it was silly as hell just to be talking about it, but no one cared. They enjoyed themselves and that was all that mattered.

" Why do I have to answer first, anyway?" Niobe said and pointed her drink out to the table around herself where the other sat, but Sparks would have none of it.

" Because you're sitting the first to my left, plus, you're the oldest, " he explained and the others let out a sound, bellowing with laughter. Niobe smiled, and shook her head at her Operator. Had he said something likewise onboard the Logos, in duty, she would have kicked his ass here to next Saturday, but they were here to wind down and have some fun…

" Ok, " she began her answer, " I guess on top of the Empire State, then." Sparks nodded, and motioned to Trinity, sitting next to Niobe.

" Fair enough, " he said and looked at Trinity. " What about Ms. Black Thang then?" Trinity knew that had it been anywhere else, she would have had his head for that comment, but she was in a too good mood to care. Plus, the sensations Neo was giving her, rubbing his hands everywhere on the backside of her, was giving her a hard time to concentrate.

" I would pick the same as Niobe… But Sparks, what about yourself?" Everyone smiled and joined in, pressuring him to answer and Ghost and Neo were both happy to have gotten off the hook. " Me? The Sugar Bowl, without a doubt." All laughed and smiled, sipping some on their drinks, nodding in unison.

" That sounds just like you my friend, " Ghost said and patted him on the back, meeting his wide, smart alec, grin.

" Yeah, it does, " Sparks began as he stood up, " but right now their playing one of my favourite songs and I can see the brunette which I've been eyeing all night motioning for me to come over… so see ya later guys, " he said and they all waved their goodbye to him, knowing he wouldn't be back for a while now… or the rest of the evening, either.

" It's getting late guys, I should get back to my apartment and catch up on some well needed sleep…" Niobe declared as she stood up. " So, I'll probably see you during tomorrow, guys. Have a good night, sweet dreams, " she said and she left the table, leaving Ghost sitting there with Neo and Trinity.

Suddenly, Neo whispered something in Trinity's ear, and then he excused himself from the table, and walked away, leaving Trinity and Ghost alone at the table.

" St. John's?" Ghost asked and Trinity nodded as she leaned forward, sipping down the last of her drink. Ghost watched her doing so, watching her suck the last of the moisture off the glass with her lips and tongue and forced himself to avert his eyes and fix them into his own glass, as he felt stupid.

Why did she have to be so damn sexy now that he could never have her?

" What's the matter?" Trinity asked, catching him off guard. Desperately hoping she hadn't just seen him, Ghost looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. " What?" Trinity sat down her drink, and looked at him. " Don't play that card with me. I know you, and you have barely said sentences since we got here. What's up?" Ghost shrugged his shoulders again, playing with his fingers on the glass. Trinity awaited an answer, and straightened her top as she was doing so.

" I'm just tired, that's all, " he answered as she raised her eyebrows at him. But she also knew that it was of no use pressuring him into talking, she would just back him up against a wall in which he would hide if she tried. If he wouldn't tell her what was wrong, they would have to talk about something else instead.

" So Ghost, how's the love life going?" Ghost looked at her, wishing that she knew how much the question hurt. But she didn't, and he masked the surprise in his eyes well. Well, he had had a lot of training…

" I just can't seem to meet that special one…" he confessed and she smiled back at him, glad to see his lips curving into a smile. Perhaps she would be able to drag it out of him, after all…

But as Neo approached them, she would never know what bothered him.

" What have I missed?" he asked and Ghost shrugged his shoulders, as Neo kissed Trinity's cheek and sat down beside her again. She looked over to the dance floor, and saw Sparks dancing with the brunette he had mentioned before, and obviously she was liking his company, she could tell by the way she was grinding against him. Trinity wondered if that was what it looked like when she and Neo danced, like they did sometimes? Like only _they_ could do?

She knew there would only be one way to find out, but she decided to save it for the next evening, when he had promised he would accompany her to the largest bar slash club in Zion, who according to her played the best music. It wasn't like a Matrix club, this was much simpler than that… but this was real.

And when she danced with Neo, tight, bodies pressed together, it sure as heck _felt_ real as well.

" You know what, guys? I think I'm going to tie the knot and call it a night, as well, " Ghost said as he gathered everyone's glasses, except for Neo who hadn't finished his. Trinity nodded as she was yawning, and Neo extended his hand to Ghost, feeling Trinity resting her tired body into his.

" You do what's right, we'll see you tomorrow?" Ghost nodded and shook Neo's hand and Trinity waved goodbye as he left them.

Ghost walked through the dance floor, past Sparks who now was playing tongue hockey with the brunette, but stopped at the opening, looking back to where Neo and Trinity obviously remained sitting for another few moments.

He saw Neo placing his am around her, leaning down to kiss her, and she responded in a way he had only imagined her to do in some dreams of his.

And wishing he was sitting in Neo's position, he walked away with heavy steps…

… but he couldn't hear his own steps. The only thing he heard was the rhythm of the dancing feet behind him, clashing into the floor.

And as he let the sound of the rhythm fill the air as he walked away, he smiled. Even though his heart was breaking.

But life went on, right?

* * *


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Notes: **Because of the shortness of this chapter, and my wish not to mesh it together with the next, you'll get two chapters in this update.

* * *

Morpheus walked out to the rail surrounding all the city's apartment areas, resting his elbows on the steel. He sighed a deep sigh, looking out over the city, enjoying the sensation of being warm and completely safe here. It was a sensation they rarely felt as they were on the Neb, and warm… well, the only time they really felt warm on the ship was either when they were working down in the engine area around the heaters, or when they were plugged into the Matrix.

He remembered that he would be stuck here for another few days, more than expected as he thought over his situation. 3 days at least… Maybe even 4. He just hoped that the new installations would take less time than expected… he wanted to go out as soon as possible, again.

He knew he would have to go there tomorrow, for a tech report, but he also decided to offer his help. He knew he was supposed to be on leave for a few days, but anything that could make them arrive earlier would be appreciated…

Thinking that he would notify Link and Trinity and Neo tomorrow after he had gotten the tech report, he left the railing and walked into his own apartment, closing the door and hearing nothing but a content sigh of his own to lull him off to sleep…

* * *

Exiting from the club had gone rather peacefully, even though Neo had a hard time keeping his hands off Trinity, and she likewise. But as they had entered the elevator, crowded with people both had noticed how tired they really were, and almost missed their stage. They had walked quietly, hand in hand, to their apartment and once inside both had yawned at the same time, causing them both to laugh and smile.

" Not tired at all, huh?" Trinity stated and Neo nodded, pulling off his sweater. He was looking forward to crawling down with Trinity in their bed, and just enjoy the fact that they could sleep exactly how long they wanted to.

Trinity, on the other hand, as tired as she was found time to admire Neo's pectoralis major; also known as his chest muscles. She watched the muscles flex in the dim light and felt her insides grow weak with want… but she also felt how tired she was.

As she turned away to her own drawer, pulling her own pants off, she thought of how peculiar the whole thing was. Sure, she and Neo hadn't been together for especially long, but she would always feel like she had known him forever. But still she found herself almost ogling at him like this, as if they were still teenagers.

But she welcomed it all, since the feelings they brought could never measure up to anything else.

As she turned around she found that he was already under the covers, holding up the blanket for her. She smiled thankfully at him, and placed herself next to him, feeling him embracing her… she could not stop the shiver from running down her spine, and he felt it; and she knew it. He loved the bare thought that it was him that caused those reactions in her; and he placed his arms around her, finding her hands.

He lifted his head and as he blew out the last candle; he recited " … and darkness fell upon earth."

Trinity smiled into the darkness as he placed himself still behind her. " The _Real_ World."

* * *


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** As a sidenote: The first part of this chapter was written to the wonderful tunes of " In the wee small hours" by Chris Botti & Sting.

* * *

Morning came fast, like it always did.

In days when you knew you needed your rest, when you knew that you just wanted to sleep the whole day through- or at least spend it in bed- you also always knew with a certainty that it was never going to happen.

As the artificial light spread through the room she thought of how it resembled real sunlight, and when she reached out with her arm into the air in front of her, she could imagine feeling the heat from the sunrays.

As she played with her fingers in the light, she could feel another hand trace her arm, light feather brushes taking their time to reach their goal… her own palm.

He entwined his fingers with hers, letting them play together, sending sensations running through their bodies. They were both fresh awake, and the cosiness and surrealness to the situation struck them both, in the tempo of the morning.

He used the opportunity and moved closer to her, placing kisses just as light as their hand touches to her neck, and he could feel her shiver from underneath him.

And he couldn't help but grin at the effects he had at her.

" Good morning, " she greeted him. He murmured his response into her neck and she smiled as she looked at their hands. She thought it funny, how she had heard so much about relationships inside the Matrix, as well as in the Real World, and about how they all had that sting, that undeniable flame… but just in the beginning. After a while- for some it took months, for some weeks- it would eventually die out, even though the love would perhaps always be there… it had just changed. Perhaps evolved into a state of sureness, but it could be a state of no loving at all as well…

But with Neo and her, it had never been like that.

In the beginning, everything had been new. All the feelings scared them, as they were new to the both of them. But after they had gotten past that first stage of un-certainty, which hadn't lasted very long anyways for them, they had remained the same. It had been a butterflies-in-stomach, passion-to-the-brim, laugh-til-your-stomach-hurts and just a lovely kind of feeling… from the beginning and now, months later, it still remained the same.

And she just knew within her heart, that it would always remain the same between them as well.

And she smiled, and turned to give her companion a morning kiss for that.

* * *

" What is left, other than that?"

The technician looked through his notepad in front of him, then at the ship. Morpheus watched him ask one of his helpers something, then he looked at the ship and finally back at Morpheus. The man's ignorance, although probably not intended to be displayed, irritated Morpheus but he disregarded it instead.

" There are some updates that need to be done on the engineering level, such as a replacement of the heater. It grows old now, seeing the year model, and we have got better one in store as it is now, " he technician went on and Morpheus nodded, moving his feet.

" The ship only contains a small crew, regardless its size. We do not use much heat, " Morpheus said, in an effort to persuade the technician not to install a new heater. He new it would take additional time, and he wanted to get back to the outside again, no matter how much he loved being in Zion… he had a responsibility, one that he wanted to keep up to.

" It's orders from the Commander's office, sir. All ships should be updated with the best equipment when given the chance, no exceptions, " the technician explained, but was cut off by another voice cutting through the air.

" If that is indeed so, then I guess you and your boys wouldn't mind looking through the Logos engine level?"

Morpheus turned around and saw Niobe approaching them, the same stern look as always plastered upon her features. It made her almost impossible to read, but to someone that knew her as well as Morpheus, he knew that she did it with an undertone of humour, even though it would go un-passed by anyone that did not know her very well.

" No Mam, we'll look through it as soon as we're done here." Niobe nodded towards the technician, dismissing him. He went away with his helpers and they all started on various tasks, repairing and updating the ships that were docked were they main target now, it would seem.

Morpheus turned to Niobe and nodded to her, his way of greeting her. She curtly nodded back, and he took the opportunity to ask; " Commander Lock is eager to update all the ships. Something must be going on, I guess?" Niobe shook her shoulder, keeping her arms crossed in front of Morpheus.

" Nothing I would know about, " she answered and he knew she was telling the truth. Lock usually did not share too much of the details with anyone else than his staff around him, the only thing he usually talked with Niobe about regarding the ships were complaint and other degrading comments… comments Niobe had learned to handle over time.

She looked over at the Nebuchadnezzar and nodded towards it, motioning for Morpheus. They regarded the people working on it for some moments, then Niobe spoke up. " What are they going to update on her?" Morpheus sighed, letting his own arms out as his sides, looking at his sides. Niobe instantly knew Morpheus was frustrated with all this, but he knew he could not do much either.

" The hydraulic compressor, the carburettor between the invert engines, some new drive systems for the hard drives, better medical equipment, the heater… and more, " he answered, sighing. Niobe chuckled, half smiling at him. " I thought she was just out together again, new systems and all? After that Sentinel incident?"

Morpheus nodded, looking into his hands again.

" I thought she was equipped with all the newest additions then… but the technology has obviously leaped forward here in the last months, " he commented and Niobe nodded.

" I guess so… so, for how long will you be here?" Morpheus looked at her, as he went over and touched his ships side, gazing lovingly at it. Niobe knew how it felt; that love and responsibility for a thing, a material… it was like a child, and it needed their tending to.

" The technicians guessed that she'll be ready in 72 hours, counted from today. The recharging is planned into those hours… but he also recommended me to stop by here tomorrow for another update." Niobe approached him and smiled, keeping her arms crossed.

" Looks like you'll stick around for a while then?" Morpheus looked down at her petite form and nodded…

" It would seem so."

* * *


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter 10**

* * *

" It feels great to actually have eaten solid food, for once, " Neo joked and Trinity nodded, agreeing. The whole sensation of feeling filled in the stomach was peculiar to them as well.

On the ship, the goop that they got to eat never left them feeling stuffed or so, but then again it never left them feeling hungry either. Neo had eaten it as his breakfast, lunch and dinner for a long time now, and Trinity years longer, and had gotten used to the whole feeling… as well as the even more peculiar taste of it.

But just having eaten bread, having juice to drink, and other things that tasted especially delicious after weeks on the ship, they both felt content as they walked away from the dining room, where many of the docked soldiers came to eat. Neo also knew that there would probably be tons of gifts outside their door when they got back, and that was a thing he never could get quite used to.

It had happened since they had announced that he was the One, and as soon as the public got to know of his residence in Zion, it was a fact that a great amount of baskets would be seen outside his and Trinity's quarters.

Most of them were just different bread and cookies and alike things; gifts. Some even had a note on them, wishing that he would look after various people, and mostly look after Zion as a whole.

But some of them, which Trinity had naturally been the first to discover, were not as innocent.

They were usually smaller than the others, and often bread or a small amount of cookies would lie on top of a wrap of cloth, making it look very average amongst all the other gifts. But underneath, having lifted the cloth and bread, other things would lie. It would usually be some self made underwear, with a note attached to them, usually with text that went something along ' _You are very hot'_, some indecent proposals, and then their quarter numbers.

When Neo had first caught them he had just laughed and even felt embaressed about them, but since Trinity had been the first of them to discover these special baskets, as they used to call them, Neo had gotten a glimpse of something very rare, then…

… a jealous Trinity.

Even though she would never admit it, and she didn't exactly display it as other women did, Neo had felt the vibe at once. But like he always did, he reassured her that the only woman he had eyes for in the world was her… and that always soothed her. She trusted him.

" Morpheus told us to meet him after breakfast, down by the dock. We should probably head there now, " Trinity said and Neo nodded, following her to the elevators. They walked in, huddled amongst some other people, but never letting each others touch go. It wasn't even something they thought of, it was more of a habit to touch each other.

But as Neo thought back to the slightly jealous Trinity, he knew that some times, he had just as much to worry about.

It would be especially notable when they would go to a big gathering, or just a night out in one of the primitive clubs in Zion; where she would sometimes wear a more daring outfit. Neo could see the other men watching her, checking her out… and perhaps that was even one of the reasons why he was so reluctant of letting her out of his sight, out of his touch.

But they both always welcomed all the contact, since moments of displayed affection were usually scarce aboard the Neb…

10 minutes later they walked to the engineering level of the dock, looking through the crowd to see their ship. Usually it was never hard to see, because of its size, but there were at least 5 other ships docked, and all the people working on the various ships crowded the sight.

But Neo, thanks to his length, caught a glimpse of Morpheus standing and talking with Captain Niobe, and pointed it out to Trinity.

They made their way over to them, and Morpheus and Niobe saw them well before they approached them.

" Captain Niobe, Morpheus, " they greeted them and Neo extended a hand to Niobe who shook it, but only briefly. He knew she was short of courtaincy, and he had just met her the night before, and she reassured him everything was alright.

Cutting through it all, Trinity was right on point. " How long will it take to recharge and adjust her?" Morpheus motioned to the ship behind them, and handed Trinity a paper with a list of all the things they were going to modify it; he was too tired to rabble it all up again.

Neo inspected the list as well, and both looked up at Morpheus after finishing it, eyes somewhat widened.

" All of those things… must take at least 56 hours to do, " Trinity stated and Morpheus nodded, grabbing his paper again.

" Actually, at least 72, " he explained and Neo and Trinity looked at each other. Even though they wished that the Neb could be finished soon for Morpheus sake, 3 days of leave sounded like sweet, divine music in their ears. Both did their best to hide it, but it didn't go past Niobe, who chose not to comment on it.

" I'm supposed to get here tomorrow morning for a report on the progress, but we're looking at least 3 days of leave for us, here, " Morpheus explained again. He looked at Neo and Trinity, and was glad to see them so relaxed, probably having slept an extra hour of well needed sleep. He wished them all the serenity they could find, and he knew that 3 days of leave would only do the two good; even he had not been able to miss the growing frustration between them due to all the lack of displays of emotions.

_Being alone in self puts things in perspective_, he thought before he spoke again.

" I have to report to the Command Center about some reports now… But shall we say midday, here tomorrow? Then I'll know for sure when we're going to leave." Neo and Trinity nodded, declaring that they thought it sounded good. They said their goodbyes after Niobe had explained that she was too going to the Command Centre for some debriefing, and that she and Morpheus could as well go together up there. Neo and Trinity had shot glances at each other at this, but had also been quick with hiding it from the other two's eye sight.

Neo knew all about the love triangle between the two and Commander Lock, having asked Trinity after seeing the peculiar mood the two got in when they saw each other. He had also heard, and witnessed, Lock's jealousy and knew that as soon as Lock saw them together he would have a minor fit.

But thinking there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, he shrugged his shoulders as he walked away with Trinity.

* * *


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **The song lyrics in the end of this chapter is taken from _Gorecki_, by Lamb. For those of you who recognize it from somewhere, perhaps it's from _Moulin Rouge_.  
Plus, sorry for the shortness of this chapter! It sometimes gets like this when you don't want to push two chapters together, it wouldn't work for the flow. Because of it, I posted it a lot faster than what I usually post an additional chapter, and I will post the next one soon as well.

**

* * *

**

" At what time are you supposed to meet with the Counsellors and the others?"

Neo sighed, pushing the door to the elevator, watching it as they descended up.

" After noon, " he answered, sighing again. It was not that he did not like them, it was more that he did not like what they always put him through, all the things that they wanted him to do, and more importantly, explain.

He wished that they could take the hint, all his blunt answers that never gave them too much knowledge that they wanted to know… and at the same time, he could not help but wonder if that was the thing, that they kept doing it because he never satisfied them in his answers.

" I know that you're sick of it, " Trinity started, and stroked his arm gently. He looked at her, and she looked at his shoulder as she continued. " but perhaps they'll soon tire. They can't keep it on forever, " she continued and he nodded. He looked at his open palms as the elevator came to a stop. They both stepped outside, and walked over to their door, and Neo waited as Trinity opened it for them.

He looked at her from behind, and when she had opened it he followed her in. As she turned around and walked over to their small desk and grabbed a paper and pen, she watched as he remained standing in the middle of the room, lost in thoughts. She knew how hard it all was on him, and in times like this she just wished that she could take all his pain, all that confusion away…

… but she also knew that many of it, were things he needed to work out alone.

She put the pen and paper down, and walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. She looked up at him and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on his lips, causing him to break his train of thoughts, remnants of the thoughts resting on his tongue.

He squeezed her hand back and she looked at their entwined hands, then into his big, brown pools of love… shining with uncertainty. But not for her.

" I just wish I knew what I'm supposed to do…"

And she looked into his eyes again, and she touched his cheek briefly with her hand, and she could feel him resting into her touch.

_If I should die this very moment…_

She leaned into him, and he lowered himself somewhat, and they rested their brows against each other. They closed their eyes, and let their heart, their special bond do all the talking that they could not muster at the moment.

_I wouldn't fear, for I've never known completeness like being here_

_Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you_

_Still my heart in this moment, or it might burst_

_Could we stay right here, 'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning_

_Want to love you 'til the seas run dry_

_I've found the one I've waited for, the One…_

* * *


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Notes:** Due to that I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks now to a warm, sunny land on another continent I'll be posting two chapters in this update. On my vacation, I'll update... but since it won't be as often, it's most likely to be 2 chapters at a time. Anyone got a problem with that? Didn't think so :)

* * *

She stopped outside Ghost's door with determined steps, and her knock likened it. It was not long before he answered, and she knew he had always been like that, attended to the door much faster than others would. But in times like this, when every moment was worth to treasure- maybe only because they were _real _moments- his haste was welcomed.

" Hey, " he greeted her with and he motioned for her to come in, and she did. None of them bothered to close the door after them, knowing that they would be on their way anyways.

" You ready? " she asked, knowing how well Ghost wanted to prepare for everything. He still, and would always, believed in that same fact, a fact that Trinity had to endure many times when she had questioned how well he prepared for everything, almost too well, I almost irritated people. She could hear it in her head now, and she smiled at the memory.

' _No matter how many times you drop a stone to the ground, there's no telling that it won't float into the sky the next time_…'

It had been a while since he had expressed it, now.

" Yeah, I'm done, " he said and walked of his quarters, and she followed him suite. She waited for him to lock the door, then they began walking to the elevator, they were going to need to descend quite some floors to get to the training area, with rooms where you could act simulations, much like loading oneself into the Construct when you were on the ships. And it was the same technique, spikes to be out in the head; but these spikes were automatic and locked to a certain position, not like the moveable ones they had on the hovercrafts.

It had become a ritual for them ever since they had become friends, that when they were docked at the same time, they would kill some time by sparring against each other. Usually, it would be an even match, always depending on which simulation they chose. Over the years they had stated that in hand to hand combat, Trinity had the upper hand, but in scenarios where you depended on weapons, Ghost was sharper than her.

It never hindered them from ever stopping fighting against each other, however, and both were happy to take out some frustrations in the simulations, knowing none of it was real.

But now when Trinity had Neo, the times of sparring together had decreased.

Usually, when they were docked at the same time like this, Ghost knew that Trinity wanted to spend some quality time with Neo, and he wished her happiness, even if it was with another man. So he endured.

But the latest times of being docked at the same time, Trinity had always gotten some hours to herself, and she usually sought up Ghost during some of those, to spar. And Ghost was always up for it, he would never dream of passing up a chance of doing something with his favourite resistance fighter.

She had explained to him that Neo was busy being pestered by some of the Counsellors, medical people and others, and that gave her hours alone. But she had also shared that she did not like to be alone, not anymore. She had gotten used to having company all day around, it was not like when they had a full ship and all she could wait to do when the docked was to be alone.

Now, she found herself seeking the company, instead.

Yes, she had changed much during the last year.

It had meant that she grew further and further away from him, but she had also changed to the better. She was softer in attitude now, calmer and not always on the edge, constantly watching her back. Now, she seemed to be more at peace with herself and her life, and no matter how sour the grapes would be, Ghost knew that they had Neo to thank for that.

Wishing that he would some day find a love that great for himself, he opened the door to the simulation room.

_The thing is_, he thought as he went over to the table with the spike, _that it's been found, for me… found un-requited._

* * *


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter 13**

* * *

" You have entered this simulation before, you know the techs, right?"

Neo nodded, and seated himself in the chair. He looked around himself, looking around his surroundings. The room was small, and the only other people than him were two labrats that were clicking on all the monitors that was to his right. They had all the indicators that would hopefully tell the Counsellors what they wanted to hear and see, and every monitor were linked to him through the spike that would soon be inserted into his skull. It was kind of like being back on the Neb again, and the program he would be loaded into had all the similar rules as the Matrix had…

From outside of the room some of the counsellors along with their Fleet Commander Lock were standing. They would soon look at the gigantic monitors in their room, but right now their gazes were fixed into the simulation room where Neo was sitting down into the chair, trying to relax.

" I just don't see what this simulation is going to give us, " their Commander spoke, and one of the Counsellors stepped up to him. Lock, tall and sure of himself, did not falter. " It will hopefully give us more insight, " Counsellor Belen said, but Lock stood his ground.

" With all due respect, sir, insight is not the same as answers." One of the other Counsellors spoke up now, turning against Lock from the monitors at where he was standing. Lock instantly recognized Counsellor Hamann, the Counsellor who had such a blunt appearance, but had a sharp mind.

" We are not looking for instant answers, Commander. We are looking for insight, and how that insight and talent that the One possesses can aid us in our war against the machines, " Hamann said and he could see Lock seethe even though they were standing in other ends of the room.

" I do not believe in all this the One prophecy, Counsellor, " Lock explained with gritted teeth, irritated to his brim now. Hamann however, only found the scene peculiar, and he smiled as he spoke again.

" We do not require you to do so, either, Commander. If you believe this will give you nothing, you are welcome to leave. We require nothing of you."

Looking at the Counsellor, Lock turned his gaze back into the room where Neo was now laying down in the chair, having had the spike inserted to his head. He sighed, and shook his tense shoulders as he observed the room again.

Usually, Lock always demanded an explanation for everything; that was just who he was. He reasoned with logic and a strategic mind, he did not have the luxury of believing in miracles, or things un-calibrated that he could not explain.

In his eyes, Neo was that very thing. Someone that no one knew what he _couldn't_ do, leaving him un-calibrated.

That was probably why he was here, too. Looking for an answer, like many others. But he also knew that he was not going to find one here today… he had been on every single one of Neo's simulations here in Zion except one, and they had all ended up with the same result- leaving people astounded and astonished, but no one closer to any answer to why he could do the things he did…

And a couple of hours, and a great frustration at least from his part, later… he found himself to be right.

" You can jack him out now, " one of the Counsellors ordered one of the labrats in the simulation room. Lock had stayed for all the time, watching as they put the man, Neo, through all of the tests, all the simulations to which they most of the time were left with their mouths agape, but gained no answers from the miracle man himself. He told them little information, if "… I just think it, and it happens, " could be counted as any information at all.

Sure, even Lock would have to admit to himself that he was impressed at what the boy could do, and that his gifts would be an asset, somehow in the war as the Counsellors kept agreeing on as they watched him. But that was his very problem; _how_ was he going to be an asset for them? How could he use his superior powers and gifts, abilities, to help them?

And at some level, Lock knew that Neo was asking himself the same question.

But if he didn't know, who would?

As Neo joined them in the observation room, Lock turned to him from behind the Counsellors, holding his arms crossed in front of him. He wanted to know what the boy would say, even though he felt like he wanted to force things, demand answers from him. But he could also remember doing that once, and that had not worked at all; it had just made him even more introvert.

" I'm sorry I cannot give you any more answers… I honestly don't know how to give you an answer to something I cannot explain to myself, " he told them, and they all nodded, understanding his dilemma. Counsellor Mandina turned to him and laid a hand upon his shoulder, gently smiling at him.

" We understand. We will have these recordings analyzed, and watch them together and discuss them… if any questions arise we will talk to you. For how long is your ship docked?" Neo blinked, almost saying that they were going home tomorrow, then remembering that they would have an extra few days to be here. Inwards, he smiled, but he did not let it show on his outside.

" For 3 more days, at least. Maybe even 4, our ship is being modified at the moment."

The Counsellors nodded their understanding, and Neo thanked them all for their patience, and then left the room. The Counsellors all turned to each other after he had left, and Mandina was the first one to speak. " I say we let the technicians analyze the recordings and gather this evening to watch them, and discuss. I can speak for us all when I say that the boy is evolving for every time he comes here, " the elderly woman suggested, to the others nod.

One of the Counsellors removed his hands from his mouth, revealing a large moustache. He cleared his throat and then spoke; " Where will it end, that is the question…?"

And Lock spoke up, the first thing he had said since his argument with Hamann earlier. " If he doesn't know he can be a danger to himself… and others."

And as if on queue, Hamann spoke. " He is not a danger to himself more than someone talented with extreme intelligence, knowledge is a dangerous thing as well. We will analyze this tonight and leave all for further discussion then, all agreed?" Everyone uttered their agreement and walked out of the room. Hamann held the door for them all, and last to exit was Lock, who slowed down his pace when he reached the door.

He looked into Hamann's eyes, as if to say something, and the Counsellor met his gaze, but said nothing. A moment or two passed, the tension between them thick, but Lock soon broke gaze with him and exited.

Wishing for no trouble, Hamann sighed and exited the room.

* * *


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter 14**

* * *

She landed a hard punch to his upper arm, and it would have landed on his face if he had not been so fast. She cursed it and tried again, anticipating his block, and derailing it with her one hand, and landing a great blow at his jaw with her left hook. He was taken back for a few steps by the blow, knowing that if this simulation training program hadn't had the same rules as the Matrix, and he'd been an ordinary, he would most likely been completely out of it.

But now, he would have to settle with seeing stars twinkle.

Knowing she had affected him, Trinity used her superiocy at the moment to kick him in the side, making him double over and kneel at his side, holding his broken ribs. She smiled as she ran forward to him, stopping with her hands inches from his face, ready to snap his neck. He looked up at her hands, seeing her self satisfied smile, and he could not help but smile, too.

She backed away from him, offering a hand to help him up. He took it, but winced as he pulled himself up and could feel the pain in his side as he did so.

" We should change the settings so that pain wouldn't be so easy to feel, " he said to her and she could do nothing but smile as a first reaction. Ghost had seemed distracted when fighting her today, and she couldn't figure out why, but also knew that he wouldn't give her a good answer even if she asked.

" Now, where's the fun in that?" Ghost just smirked at her, and sat down on one of the rocks in the atrium, the same rock that himself had blown off a corner of after missing a shot at Trinity. Trinity brushed off her pants and sat down on the bench in front of him, looking at him. Just when she was about to say something, a voice could be heard in the voiceover of the program.

" Great fight, you guys. Glad I wasn't there, Ghost, " Neo said through the loudspeaker in the small monitor in the simulation room where Trinity and Ghost had just sparred. Neo had watched them for a few minutes, and was happy to see Trinity spar with someone more on her own level, it made the fight more evolving for her. But she had obviously picked up a lot of things from their sparring together, she had just kicked Ghost's ass from here to next Thursday.

Ghost just waved with his hand up into the sky, knowing that Neo would see it as if he waved directly to him. Neo grinned, asking if he should plug them out and they both agreed. A few clicks by Neo later they both opened their eyes to see the roof in the room, and Trinity could feel the small spike being removed from her head, and looking into familiar brown eyes as she rubbed her neck.

" Hey, " she greeted him and he smiled, stopping a moment before moving over to Ghost. " Hey yourself, " he answered and Trinity did not go amiss of the huskiness in his voice, knowing that he had spoken too subtle for Ghost to hear, but too clear for_ her_ to hear.

Neo moved over and unplugged Ghost and then offered a hand to pull him up, but Ghost did not take up on the offer, instead he just shook his head.

" Nah, man. I'm just going to lie here and collect my thoughts for a while. Yeah." Neo laughed and even Ghost had to muster a smile at the situation.

Neo joined Trinity again and placed an arm around her waist, looking into her eyes for a short while. Ghost watched them envily.

" You guys can leave if you want, I'll clean up here, " Ghost offered, and Trinity looked at him. She did not move too much, she did not want to manage to squirm herself out of Neo's grip, it felt too good.

" You sure?" she asked him and he nodded. As Neo still kept on watching Trinity, Ghost wondered if Neo was plain stupid or just took it for something else, when Ghost watched his girlfriend with such lust in his eyes, and neither of them noticed.

" Yeah, go. See you tonight?" Trinity and Neo both nodded and before they left the room. Trinity mouthed a thanks and Ghost just waved at her, dismissing her.

Trinity had kicked his ass in there, and Ghost knew it. And just when he had hoped he would chat a few quality minutes with her, even if it was in an unreal environment, miracle boy had come to the rescue. Ghost knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it anymore.

Not when he always saw his brightest star being lead away by another moon than himself… but he guessed that was the way it was.

Twinkle, twinkle.

* * *


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** I'm still not at home, so I'm posting this off-shore. On another continent, to be frank. First, a thank you to all my faithful reviewers! It's great to see that there's still some life in the Matrix section :)

Additionally, in this chapter there's something _new_... someone new entering. Expect to hear more from that source.

**

* * *

**

" He isn't used to getting demolished like that?" Neo asked and gently nudged her in the side and she smiled back, placing a hand on his strong arm

She removed a strand of hair from her eyes- it was getting longer now. She knew that is she would let it get too long, it would eventually end up curling itself in its ends, and she had never been much of a coochy-coo kind of girl. But it wouldn't matter, she thought, she could always use a rubber band or something to tie it up with… she remembered Neo commenting about its length the other day.

" When we spar together it's usually more even than that, " she explained to him as they walked down the path to their shared apartment, " but I guess I've got a lot of worked up frustration in me lately." He caught the tone of her voice at once and gave her a lopsided grin, placing an arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. As they stopped outside their door and she moved forward to open it, he leaned in at her neck and whispered;

" Is that so…?" his husky voice on the back of her neck made her hair stand on the end, and she felt the tingle down her back as she was stopped from the procedure of opening the door as he continued.

" I guess you'll get a chance to take all that out tonight, then?" Before entering, she turned against him, placing a hand behind his neck, pulling his mouth close… but not close enough for him.

" Guess so, " she said, practically whispering it into his face and she moved in close, so close… he could almost feel the electricity radiate from her lips against his, even though there was an inch or two between them, and his eyelids were already half-closed, awaiting her lips on his own, his desire fulfilled for the moment, hers likewise… but it didn't come.

Instead, Trinity let him go abruptly and entered the room, grinning from ear to ear…

She _knew_ how mean she was.

* * *

What was meanness?

Could _he_ possess meanness?

_The clever one conceals the mean intention like a needle inside cotton_...

He was a needle, his shell the cotton.

But it was piercing through now.

Come, let shine shine through the cracks, he thought.

Perhaps meanness was just another mean to get there.

To where he would have _everything_.

He could feel the corner of his lips twitter, but he could not understand why.

_Twitter, everything,_ piercing twitter.

* * *


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter I post before I come home... 'Til next one, I'll be home!

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his still wet hair. He wiped the droplets from his face with the towel he had previously used and looked around in the room, searching for the shirt he had laid out before to wear this evening. He went over to the desk where he had placed it and pulled it on, feeling the comfort of putting warm, clean clothes on, as an opposition to what he was used to putting on himself on the ship.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, messing his hair up with both hands now. It wasn't long since Trinity had cut if for him, and for that he was thankful… he had never liked when it had gotten so long that it hung in his eyes, like his artificial mother had always loved on him when he had been little inside the Matrix.

Now, he was just little in the world, really.

He knew it wasn't quite true, either.

He was the One, the god damned Savior of the people, the Protector of the very city he was in right now. The only city that mattered, the only _real_ city, the only city that was left.

Standing here, looking at his reflection in the mirror, all he could see was a lost human being, staring right back at him.

But someone was not going to let him ponder over it for any longer, not in that moment.

Two loud ' PANG's woke him up from his train of thought, and he went over to answer whoever was knocking on the door. He opened it, and outside one of the Counsellors servants stood, arms crossed in front of him.

" The Council has requested your presence for a short while, sir, " he said and Neo rubbed the back of his neck, it itching from drying.

" Why do they want to see me?" he asked, and the servant cleared his throat, refusing to meet his eyes, which Neo found unnerving.

" They want to ask you something regarding today's' earlier simulation, sir… Will you please come with me, sir?"

Neo nodded. " Just give me a minute, and I'll be right with you, " he answered, and rushed into the apartment again. He walked over to the small shower room they shared, and knocked on the door, then opened it. He looked around, finding Trinity still standing in the shower, and he smiled at the fact that she loved and precioused her long showers.

" Trinity, " he began as he walked over to her, " I have to go for a while, the Council wants to talk with me about something…" She rubbed the water out of her eyes, and looked at him through the curtain. She sighed, knowing he would not hear it but see it through the sound of the steaming water, and he blinked with his eyes, knowing that she had looked forward to this evening.

" Apparently, it is only for a short while… meet you at the dance?" Trinity nodded, and managed a smile. She was not irritated on him, she could never manage that, she was just irritated on that fact that they would never leave him alone. Leave _them_ alone.

He reached out and out his hand on the curtain that separated them, and her hand quickly found the spot, feeling the warmth of his hand through the fabric. She smiled again, as they both leaned forward to the curtain and placed their lips against it, kissing each other through a layer…

… something their love lacked, thankfully.

With a last look into her eyes, Neo exited the room and the apartment, and began following the boy though the crowded streets. Apparently, many were going out tonight, and all were as excited as Neo intentionally was. But as he lost himself in thoughts of the Council's tests, he ignored the people around him as they walked on.

The whole situation seemed hopeless, sometimes. It would always be the same thing, asking him the same questions… but he could never remember them having a meeting in the evening, usually they discussed everything together at once after his little ' demonstrations'. And he could never remember them asking for him back, so that they could ask him something, either… but before, he had always met up with them the day after, but this time he figured that it must me urgent.

He was fumbling in the dark of a territory he knew, as if he was blind. And all the Counsellors did various tests on him, watched what his body monitors would say, and put him through various scenarios to study his neural brainwaves. As they were searching, he found himself blind, sometimes.

_And a blind one doesn't ever thank you for handing them a mirror_, he thought.

If I am blind, and they are blind in insight to me, then we're both blind.

_And when a blind one is leading a blind one_, he thought, _both are going to fall into the pit_.

* * *


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note:** This is a tribute to love... Hope you like it. Am I greedy for wishing for more reviews? A thank you to all you loyals who keep reviewing. Remember, constructive critism, reporting of any errors I may have made; _anything_ is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **The song featured in this chapter is _Lamb- Gorecki_. Great song.

* * *

Trinity looked at herself in the mirror.

She ran a hand through her hair, and shook the ends, careful at the same time not to ruin the locks she had managed to create earlier. She observed her top, a top she had never wore before in Neo's presence, something she had wanted to surprise him with as they changed clothes together, and perhaps earn a kiss or two.

But seeing that was not going to happen now, she would have to save those sensations for the dance…

She had agreed to meet Ghost and the others outside the elevator on the level which the club they would attend to was, and she smiled as she walked out of the door. She looked down the railing on her way to the elevator, and it was obvious many others would be out this night. Looking around herself, feeling the atmosphere, she knew it would be a good night, a night where people would just enjoy themselves without a care for tomorrow, and such nights were a true relief in the world they lived in…

… anything that made you feel good and forget about tomorrow was always welcome.

She missed walking with Neo, but trusted him in that it would not take too long at the Counsellors. They had both looked forward to this evening together, and even though it would be nothing more special than dancing together, it meant the world to her.

And heck, it was never 'just dancing' to her… Neither to anyone who had ever seen them dance together.

It was a fusion, two souls melting together, serenading as one. It never mattered if they were in the centre of the dance floor or hunched up against a wall in the back, because the world around them usually disappeared after a few moments, leaving them to see nothing but each other. They saw _each other_, but everyone could see _them_.

* * *

" Why do you do it, man? Why torture yourself like this?"

Sparks nudged his friend in the side as he gulped down the last of his drink, wiping his mouth with the end of his shirt. Sparks knew that Ghost had been standing here ever since she had entered the dance floor, and he watched her every move like a love-sick puppy, and it made Sparks sick just to watch his lovelorn friend.

" Don't comment something you cannot understand, " was Ghost short answer, but Sparks wouldn't take it. He placed an arm roughly around his friend's shoulders, pointing out to the floor as he spoke.

" That woman that you're ogling at… she's _taken_, my friend. And not just by your average John Doe, either, she's taken by _the fucking One_. Don't mess with that, man. " Ghost turned to look at Sparks's appearance, and as he had suspected for the last hour, Spark was drunk as a donkey. He saw the glaze in his eyes, but also knew that even though his friend meant no harm, his words did in fact sting.

" But if you _do_ decide to mess with it, then just ask her to dance, man… Neo can't do more than… make chicken suave chops of your ass and send them straight packeted to the Agents front door, can he? " Sparks patted his friend's head, not noticing the irritated glare he got from him. " But hey, if you wanna be a chicken and torture yourself like this, then go ahead! Pain for the people, man!"

Ghost, having had enough, grabbed Sparks by the shirt and levelled his eyes against his own. No anger was hinted in his voice, and even if it had, Sparks was still too drunk to notice.

" Know that _when bravery is often lack of knowledge, being a chicken is often based on good information_… Remember that, Sparks." Sparks was hardly listening to Ghost, looking around himself to know where his drink had run away to. Ghost let him go, and Sparks ran a hand through his hair as Ghost finished the conversation.

" I know perfectly well that Trinity and Neo are together… And that's how it's going to remain."

* * *

He could barely make it through the crowd of people on his way there. He bumped in to people however he decided to rush through the crowd, but he didn't care, didn't mind. Nothing was going to stop him on his way to meet her, to see her.

The very thought of her made him smile, and people around him gazed at the man who hurried passed them, with a smile on his lips, looking like a determined child. It made them smile, too.

When he made it into the large entrance into the crowded club, he stopped. All the people were blocking his sight, but his tallness helped him some in the matter.

His eyes wandered through all the booths in the corner far away, but she wasn't there. He caught the backside of what he thought was Captain Ballard's head, but did not think about it as he let his eyes wander to the bar, where she would perhaps be standing.

A frustrated sigh later he could determine that she wasn't, but Ghost was. And just as he was about to avert his eyes from him, he noticed that Ghost had his eyes fixed on something… on someone.

He followed his gaze towards the dance floor, through the great crowd, through all of the moving people. And for the first time, he let himself get in sync with the music that was filling up the room, and he soon found his body swaying slowly to the tunes, even though he couldn't control it. He had never been a dancer, he'd always been a wallflower, but Trinity had taught him to think otherwise in the subject…

And suddenly, his gaze stopped.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, Trinity was… dancing with some friends.

…_I've found the one I'm waiting for…_

He let his eyes devour her as she moved to the mellow tunes, and he found himself unable to move, his eyes fixated on the dance floor, and they fell to her body.

She wore pants, as always, but these pants were a bit shorter than usual. They stopped just below her knees, and he could remember seeing them on her once before, here in Zion, but after getting through the shock of seeing her in something else than long sleeved pants, he had never more thought about it.

But now, it got him thinking.

As a top she wore something he was sure he had never seen on her before, but it was all to his liking… It seemed like a long piece of light cloth, which she had wrapped around her chest, around the top of her one arm, leaving the other shoulder bare. It stopped just over her belly button, showing off some of her well atoned muscles on her stomach, and when Neo remembered to breathe again, he found his mouth dry…

… and with knees, and other parts, weak with desire.

… _all this time I've loved you and never known your face…_

Trinity felt a hand on her shoulder, nudging her gently. She turned to where her friend pointed, but remained moving in tune with the music all along. She lifted her gaze, brushed a lock from her moist face, and then caught a pair of intense, devouring, brown eyes.

She stopped dead track for a moment.

Even though he stood far from her, in the very opening of the large room, she could see all the things his eyes reflected, all the things they spoke that he could not say to her, due to their distance… but never distant in heart.

… _all this time I've missed you and searched this human race_…

She continued to look into his eyes as he started moving towards her, almost shoving the people around him out of his way. She felt the side of her lips twitch in anticipation of what was to come, and the butterflies in her stomach came a knocking again, and when he was just a few feet away she could swear that she could hear a growl coming from him, just before he reached her.

And she would purr for him.

" Hey." She greeted him, remaining in her still position from before, and he did not touch her. Not yet. Soon enough…

" Hey yourself, " he answered, his voice low, and trembling dark with all the want he possessed for her. For _her_ alone.

… _here is true peace, here my heart knows calm…_

Just when she was about to start a conversation with him, he made his move, leaving her unable to do anything but comply. He forcefully- a taste of all the pent up emotions that coursed through him- bent down, and covered her lips with his own, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

At first, she was a bit taken aback but soon felt her desire kicking in, and found herself responding in a way she usually saved for their more private, passionate moments. But he was not to let anything, not all the people dancing wildly around them, stop them now, and she was all too happy to oblige.

… _saved in your soul, bathed in your sighs…_

They kissed passionately like that for further more moments, until both had to break apart due to their oxygen deprivation, leaving them gasping for air.

As they took intakes, they looked at each other and smiled, almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. But as they slowly remembered where they were, and the music began to fill the air around them, and be audible in their minds again, they both began moving rhythmically to it, observing to be in sync more with each other than the music.

They didn't need music, truth was… but it added to the affect in a sure-fire way.

… _wanna stay right here, 'til the end of time, 'til the earth stops turning…_

Both locked gazes simultaneously, lost in the moment, and began moving to the rhythm, their gaze not faltering for a second. They felt the music in their bodies, and their hips, shoulders, arms and legs responded to it in a natural way and swayed, bent and contorted to please them, and soon all space was gone.

They knew it had been a while now, their desire evaporated in the moment, and both could feel their pulses getting hotter and hotter, faster and faster. It could not be satiated… at least not here, not now… all they could do was enjoy it.

… _wanna love you til the seas run dry…_

Moving here in the middle of it all, with a night still young for them, promises awaiting, how could they keep a smile from their lips? The world was promised to them in the moment, and they had each other's complete devotion, without other worries… and that was all they ever wanted.

… _I've found the one I'm waiting for, the one…_

His hand found her waist, her arms his neck, and hips melted together as they continued to move, melting into the crowd. If possible, people filled the floor even more now, hiding them perfectly into the mixture, keeping unwanted eyes away… everyone here were here for their own matter, and only them and their partner mattered.

She couldn't help herself and ran a hand down his chest, starting at the base of his throat, continuing down onto his broad chest, tanned with droplets of sweat. She let her fingers wander down further, feeling his muscular stomach twitch and stretch under her fingers, and she let them rest there for some moments.

He smiled at her and traced her waist around to the base of her back, letting his hands rest there, his thumbs tracing circular patterns, creating shivering magic on her nervous system, and the flitter of her eye lids proved the effect…

… _all I've known, all I've done, all I've felt was leading to this…_

As the songs rhythm changed into a more earthy tone he swayed closer, space going all the way away. She kept a sly grin on her features, and as he looked at her face the tiny, tiny droplets of sweat bedding her face glittered in the warm light, making it look like glitter on her forehead. When he lowered his gaze into her eyes, he saw the same glitter there, and he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him in the moment.

She used the tempo in the song to turn around in his grip, all the time while moving to the music, and he was in sync with her and stepped forward, causing her to land into his front with her back, and she rested against it as she continued to move.

His hands enclosed her waist now, pulling her even more close, not being able to resist the lack of contact, he wanted _all_ of her against him… now…

… _wanna stay right here, til the end of time, til the earth stops turning…_

Their hips moved together as her arms traced his strong arms upwards and placed themselves around his neck, causing him to hunch into her neckline, meeting the tender skin with his hungry lips. He kept his hands around her waist, pulling her closer and closer, kissing her neckline, as she massaged his neck, occasionally running a hand through his hair, and she could not help but let her mouth open some from all the intoxication around them, in the moment, in the desire they could never satiate.

… _wanna love you til the seas run dry…_

This was _it_, and both knew it.

This was what they had been waiting for all their life, the reason for why they had both cut themselves of emotionally from the rest of the world, why they both had become loners, depriving themselves of emotions, of a real life…

They were each other's reason now, and no war, no sentinels, ships or Captain could make them change their mind. They could recite their oath to protect the city as many times as they wished, saying that they lived to protect it, but they also knew that they would be lying all the while doing so.

They lived for _each other_, nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

Her arms around his neck, their bodies being tight pressed against each other, moving together, moving to the rhythm which could be heard somewhere in the back of their minds, made everything so complete, so clear for them… they knew _why_ they were here, why they had made all the choices up until this moment.

They wouldn't have it any other way… they knew the truth.

The _one_ constant, which made it all worth fighting for…

… _I've found the one I've waited for, the one…_


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note:** I want to say, even though I am not entirely sure of the reason, that I actually wrote this chapter way before even half of this story was finished. It was one of the absolute first things I wrote after having seen Reloaded. I don't know why, but I've always liked Hamann. Well, enjoy!

* * *

The city was humming. Humming with quietness. 

Neo found the quietness, something rare in this city of peace, very comforting.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him, wandering out into the night. Memories, feelings of the night they had shared together flooded through his mind and they caused him to smile… he could not remember a night together for them with such intensity before. It had been exhausting for them, both emotionally and physically, and he room's comfort had been welcoming afterwards.

Unfortunately, it hadn't erased all his worries from his mind.

This was exactly what he had been needing, peace and quiet, so that he would be able to think, or if wanted, just enjoy the nothing and yet everything that would be surrounding him. He smiled at the irony in it all; he who was believed to be their Savior, their Messiah was almost running from them... But never _them._

He was just running from the attention, really.

Did that mean he was running from responsibility? He had a bad consciousness, as he felt he neglected the people in the city he had sworn to protect. But he knew that he _wanted _to protect them, and that he would... if he only knew what to do.

Sighing, he never heard the footsteps that approached him.

" Enjoying the solitude?"

A voice gently asked, as the man it belonged to strode over and joined Neo at the railing, leaning over it to get the great view of the city. Neo looked at him and recognized him as the Councilor Hamann, one of the few that hadn't bombarded Neo with questions when he had first met the Council of Zion. He had seemed content with just meeting him, perhaps he was taking up that lost time now, wanting to cross examine Neo and his abilities, like they had referred to his being the One as, now?

" Well, I just... I like the quietness for a change, " Neo answered, and Hamann chuckled as an answer, nodding.

" Yes, this city is usually buzzing with life whenever you soldiers are given the pleasure to visit it..." Hamann looked Neo over, seeing the roughness of his appearance, knowing that he had most likely just gotten out of bed, also seeing the derangement of his clothes. He was glad to see that the man that so many people held to a pedestal could find some comfort, find some place just to be himself, and find love. He wished that for everyone.

" True, " Neo started and chuckled, " but it is a pleasure, every time." Hamann placed his hands on the railings, once again overlooking the giant city before him.

" I can imagine..." he spoke warmly, almost fondly as Neo leaned his elbow on the cold railing, sending familiar vibes of the cold ship that was his home most part of his life, the ship he lived in for months and months...

Hamann looked at him again, smiling. " If you want to be alone, I'll leave..." he started, almost about to leave but Neo shook his head, turning his gaze into the magnitude of what was before him. " No... I could use some company..." Hamann nodded, glad that he had asked him to stay... truthfully because Hamann felt the same way. Usually there weren't many souls up at this hours, but it was his favorite hour to be in a conversation. He did not know why, but he had always thought at his clearest in the night hours.

After some moments of comfortable silence, Hamann spoke. " It's big, isn't it? When you see it like this... the magnitude of what it really is hits you." Neo nodded, looking down on his hands as he cleared his throat, in an attempt to find the right words. He looked over at the Councilor as he spoke.

" Yeah, it is... That's why I came out here. It reminds you what you are fighting for...what we're fighting to protect." But Hamann let his comforting chuckle fill the air again, turning his gaze from the One's eyes out into the city's instead.

" The real and honest reason why you fight _isn't_ to preserve this city..."

Neo looked at him, surprised and confused by him at the same time. Did he think so little of him, that he only fought for selfish reasons, as to save his own life? That he only did it out of a sense of responsibility, that he_ had_ to? What did he mean?

" Really?" Neo asked, hoping for an answer that would explain what he had just said.

" No, and we both know it. The real reason why you fight is inside the room behind you, son..."

And his words finally hit home.

The councilor was speaking of the thing, the person, that made Neo's heart beat, the person to which he was thankful to every day for his life, his being, his _everything_.

She was now laying in their bed, probably breathing still, content in her dreaming sleep.

Neo felt a wave of embarrassment flush over him, as if he was a puppy loved teenager facing their parent, and looked down at his hands, wanting to say something, finding his throat dry as paper. Instead of figuring something out, he said the very thing that was on his mind.

" Trinity..."

Hamann nodded, smiling at Neo as he patted his back in a friendly gesture, receiving a smile back from the younger man. He could see the sparkle in his eyes as the One merely thought of the woman behind the door, and he was glad to see it. He wished love for them all.

" A great feeling, isn't it? Love. It overcomes everything, it defies logic, reason... answers to noone but itself. It is a selfish feeling in its nature, but never selfish in feelings..." Neo nodded, the smile fading as the seriousness in which Hamann spoke overtook him.

Neo loved Trinity more than his own life, and knew that he would give his life for her if needs be, no matter what that would mean to the preservation of Zion... therefore it also was a dangerous love, and he wondered if the Councilor knew this.

" Have you ever been in love?" Neo asked him, straight out as it was an honest question. It did not strike the Councilor off guard, however, almost as if he had been expecting it. It was now turn for Hamann to look at his hands, his open palms which he held before him. He smiled knowingly back at Neo, and Neo knew the answer even before he opened his mouth to speak.

" Yes, I have... and therefore I understand the depth of your feelings, why you choose to endure, why you choose to fight... you do it for _her_. Never let anything come between that, son, it is the greatest power in this world or the Matrix- and everyone, even the machines I think, knows it."

Neo nodded softly, gracing a vague smile, knowing firsthand nothing could be more true than what the Councilor had just said.

" And that is why I will leave you to that love, now, my friend. The only advice this old man will give is _nurture _it. _Precious_ it. You never know if something happens... But don't live in worry. Be happy for what you have, and if you have love, you have everything..."

Hamann began to leave, clapping his hands as if to wake them. Before he was out of his sight, he turned back to Neo who was now standing outside his and Trinity's door.

" Goodnight... and Neo, _love_ her, show it to her. Life is short..." Neo nodded, replying his goodnight along with a " I try my best..." as he heard Hamann's footsteps fade away in the distance.

_But in here_, he thought as he approached the sleeping beauty of his, _nothing is distant_. _It's us against it all, Trin_. He leaned over and whispered in her ear as he snuggled close to her, turning out the last light, " I love you..."

And then he let the angels of sleep work their magic.

* * *


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter 19**

* * *

They exited their room in unison, walking silent on. 

The past day had gone by swiftly. They had slept throughout noon, simultaneously waking up a few hours after it, and enjoying the fact that they could sleep that long without no one caring. They had both went up from bed,enjoyed a joined shower, then walked through the city. They had went in and out of some of the small shops, visited the giant temple just to marvel at the sight. They also ate dinner out, trying to make it feel like dining in a restaurant inside the Matrix,even thoughthe air and feeling of Zion would never allow such a thing.

They had also both caught up with some small paper work every soldier that came into the city had to fill out; how long they had been out, at which ship they worked, what they thought of their situation and so on. Always writing almost the same thing, Neo and Trinity had finished this quickly, and had later joined the crew of the Logos and the Hammer for some card games over at Spark's place.

Finishing, they had walked quietly home for a quiet night, where they had mostly stayed up talking, about life, about the future… things that had been, and things that were, until they had finally falling asleep in eachother's arms.

It was morning now, and they daily shores and activities amongst the people living here had all begun… the only people that really were free with spare time off were the soldiers on leave in Zion. Like them.

They looked around themselves as they walked, thinking about the things that they saw in front of them.

A group of children passed in their direction, running. They were most likely to attend to school, and both Trinity and Neo thought it was refreshing to see the small lives; the building stones of Zion.

Trinity had explained to Neo earlier about their school system, which in some ways likened the system in the Matrix, but diverged in others. Some of the subjects they were taught were the same as in the Matrix, but others were modified due to the foundation elements in the working here in Zion. There were no competition for different jobs here, everyone helped each other and the youths usually trained themselves- usually by going special courses taught by instructors who had much experience in the subject- making sure that all areas would be covered.

And suddenly, Trinity subtly pointed to a door, with a giant window in it. Neo followed her and stopped outside it, looking in, and seeing the children that had just passed them sitting in the floor of the classroom, the teacher instructing them. The children all seemed happy and when the teacher asked something, all hands were raised.

" Seems like they enjoy going to school, here, " Neo commented and Trinity nodded. " They obviously _do_. I've heard they have great teachers, too. That's important…" Neo nodded, looking closely at the room, and as he squinted his eyes and looked into it, he saw something.

There in the ring of children, one of the small boys looked right at him. The child had dark hair, keeping it short. And as Neo looked closer he could see that he had brown eyes, eyes he recognized but couldn't place. And he recognized the nose, too. And his big hands, and his lips that were just alike…

Trinity's.

Then he realized, as he knew his mind was playing tricks with him, that he was looking at his own child.

_Their _child.

He looked back at Trinity, who watched the children intently, also seemingly lost in thoughts. He closed is mouth which he felt was open and looked back into the classroom, and the little boy he had just seen was now gone, convincing him even more it had just been a projection of his thoughts. But could it have been a premonition of the future, as well?

As he felt Trinity squeezing his hand he shook his head, and followed her. She had caught him shaking it, however, and commented on it. He looked at her, unsure of what to say, and then fixed his eyes on the pathway again.

" I just thought about things…" Trinity looked at him, wanting to know more, knowing that if he wanted to open up, he would. Otherwise, he was usually best to be left alone. " You want to tell?" Neo looked into her eyes, smiled, and shook his head. He looked back at the pathway and squeezed her hand tight.

" Time will tell."

* * *

He had never felt like them.

And maybe that was just the thing.

He _felt_.

He wasn't supposed to feel.

But he did.

And now, he felt un-complete.

He needed to feel _complete_.

He _needed_ things to do so.

He needed _everything_.

And he wouldn't settle for less.

* * *


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note:** I honestly don't know why, but lately I've been gagging on all my smutty scenes, lol. I wrote all these because I wanted to make up for all that I thought was lost in_ Reloaded_, and I guessed that served its purpose.  
But soon, they'll be out with the Neb once again, and other things will starts taking their toll... but for those of you who actually love the smut- don't worry; I'm not abandoning it (like I thought they did to some degree in the movies) but other things start to play major roles in the story... some things you've already gotten a preview on.

And because of all this; I post two chapters in one update this time!

**

* * *

**

Trinity smiled as she felt Neo snuggle closer to her body, embracing his naked warmth of flesh with hers, both enjoying the sensation of being joined together rush through their bodies. Trinity wondered how she ever could have lived without this, had she really been living at all?

Neo had woken her up, that was for sure. He had shown her so many things, so many things for her to always remember and their memories together was something that she would take with her beyond the grave, and they both knew it.

" That feels good..." she commented as he gently stroked her stomach, tracing his fingers along a random pattern, strong hand and fingers touching silk skin. He smiled at making her feel this small pleasure, any pleasure to her was pleasure to him.

He thought about things for another moment, knowing all the time that Trinity was still awake, not wanting to fall asleep just yet, just enjoying the silence in between them, being content with life in the very moment, content with living, content with just being alone without any worries... even if it only was for a while.

" Trinity...?" He embraced her tightly, drawing her closer, protecting her even when they were completely safe. She murmured her response, having her eyes half opened as she played with his hands in front of her face, entwining, dropping and caressing them, sometimes bringing them to her mouth for a light kiss on the hands that always worked their magic on her.

" What is it Neo?" She asked quietly, sighing her contentment out into their world.

" When all this is over... the war and everything I mean. Would you want to start a... family then?"

Trinity felt herself drop his hands, stunned at his question.

She looked out into their room, hearing the question of his, that unspoken but not un-thought question ringing in her head, as her mind began painting images of herself with a large, large stomach, and Neo standing behind her as she faced the mirror, both laughing and smiling, commenting on how big she was.

She then saw images of her, Neo and their child running around on an open grass field, playing, enjoying the sun's warmth. She and Neo wore casual clothes, ones she had perhaps been able to wear inside the Matrix, and their child bounced around them, a little ball of energy.

Trinity felt herself smiling as Neo turned her around so that he could face her, and he caught her smile. He smiled back, feeling that warmth inside of him whenever he was with Trinity increase, and his heart pounding with happiness in his ears. He was surprised by the feeling that also came rushing over him, the feeling of the realness of adulthood, and the realness of parenthood, as well.

He hadn't really thought about himself much as a father before, lacking inspiration, but now he could see himself holding their baby in his arms, smiling, laughing, and Trinity smiling back, proud to the limit of bursting. And he was so proud, too, proud of his beautiful Trinity that was now the mother of his child and proud over the life that they had created together, their ever living proof and testament of their profound love for each other.

" You'd make a great dad, " Trinity told him then, still smiling. Neo kissed her gently on the lips, not closing his eyes whilst doing so.

" I was being serious, " he told her, stroking the hair from her face. She looked back at him, deep into those hazels of love.

" So was I..."

Neo leaned down and kissed her throat and could hear her sigh her pleasure out from beneath him, and he smiled as he continued his tease. He traced her throat up to catch her lips again, and after a draining kiss he let her go again, looking down at her drowsy eyes, shining with such love that he was filled with pride. He could not let the topic go, however.

" So you think it would work? You, me... and a child? Perhaps many, even?" Trinity leaned her head back and laughed, and how good it felt. She almost never let herself laugh this way, but in front of Neo she did never need to hide anything, and being this honest with everything in front of him was a feeling she had gotten used to, but cherished every time she was lucky enough to experience it.

" Let's not get ahead of ourselves, daddy dearest. But yes, as an answer, starting a family with you is something I would want..." and he locked his gaze with hers, and she felt herself drifting into them, being taken away from consciousness and instead into them " ...very much. You know what, Mr. Neo?"

Neo shook his head ever so slightly, just enough for her to actually see it.

" I love you..." And with that, she closed the distance between them, hungry for the feel and taste of him, and he was happy to oblige. As they broke apart he smiled sheepishly, but adoringly, at her, cupping her face with her hand in his position slightly on top of her.

" What about we start working on those plans, now then?" And all she could do was smile as she let herself becoming a prisoner of his love, enjoying every moment of it... as much as he did.

* * *


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

As Trinity lay there in the aftermath, she looked at Neo and smiled, gently touching his face.

She thought about things before drifting off to sleep herself, she thought back to a time that seemed so far, far away… but yet all the memories flooded back to her as if it had just happened a few days ago. It was a strange feeling, but she let herself be taken away for the moment as she placed her head back upon the pillow, where Neo's head already rested…

* * *

Trinity could remember her last time here as if it was yesterday, and yet it was a couple of years ago. She had remembered how nervous Switch had been, begging Trinity to come with her for emotional support. Trinity, being self confident and sure of herself, had just laughed, wondering what all the fuss from Switch's side was all about. She wanted to be with Apoc, right? Then this shouldn't be a problem for her!

And now, the tables were turned.

Again, a couple of years later, here Trinity was standing in front of the door, feeling like Switch had done.

She knew she had nothing to fear, the nurses had been nothing but lovely to them when they had been here last. And yet Trinity felt like a small child again, so unsure of her surroundings, the people there and almost afraid of her purpose… even though she was now a full grown woman.

She stepped inside the room, looking around herself. Her choosing to get here early had proven useful, there were only another woman sitting there, with a child in her lap. The child had her arms around her mother and did not look too well, and just as Trinity was about to sit down in the waiting room a nurse came out, calling the child's name, declaring that the doctor would see them now.

Trinity thought how funny it was, because in here all the doctor's and nurses looked so different from what they, the coppertops, were used to in the Matrix. Here they did not look all to much different in their clothing from the ordinary people, the only thing was that they wore cleaner, neater clothes, as well as some aprons over their clothes, to protect.

And the air inside here was so much more welcoming than the waiting room's had been in the Matrix, as well. Here, she felt like she truly was welcome, not like inside the Matrix… and she guessed that was one of the reasons she almost never went to the doctor in her former life, as well.

Having been lost in thoughts for a couple of minutes, she jumped when a hand was suddenly extended to her shoulder. She looked up, and saw a female doctor looking down at her, having an amused look on her face.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you are sitting here so I'm figuring you're looking for a doctor?"

Trinity relaxed and nodded her yes, and stood up. She brushed her hair out of her face and tried to shake the awkward feeling she got from knowing what she was about to ask. But the doctor sensed her discomfort at once and motioned for her to come with her.

" I have a small office, why don't we go in there." Trinity found her nodding once again, and followed the doctor into her office. Looking around herself before sitting down, Trinity let out a shaky breath, irritated at herself for being so damned nervous about such a thing so… silly.

But then again, if it really was that silly, then why was she here? And nervous, to top it off?

" Yeah, " Trinity began, messing with her own fingers as she looked down into the ground. " I've been together with this… guy, " Trinity called him, at loss for better words at the moment and berating herself for calling him something so simple at the same time, " and I kinda need… protection." The doctor looked at her seriously from her seat behind the small table, and answered.

" So, you've already had sexual intercourse, then?" Trinity looked at her then, wide eyed. Then she shook her head, rubbing her neck with uneasy fingers.

" No, we've never been together _that_ way, it's just that… well you know, we might. " The doctor nodded and smiled, pulling out the lowest drawer in her desk. She always found it funny how every single female warrior that came asking for protection were so nervous about it… she couldn't honestly even remember one who hadn't acted a similar way to the one that was sitting in front of her now. Even the men were nervous.

" What's your name?" the Doctor asked, and Trinity looked at her again, surprised. " Is Zion keeping track on how many women that come in here asking for protection? " Trinity asked. " And at how many of their soldiers that engage themselves in ' sexual intercourse'? " Trinity continued irritated, already being uneasy and not feeling like herself. It was a bold and angry question, but the doctor did not seem to take any offence.

" No, it's simply so that a nurse will be able to give you protection without checking with any doctors first, " she answered and Trinity felt stupid, mouthing a silent ' oh', and then looked down at the floor.

God, could she make more of an ass of herself?

She exited the room and thanked the doctor. She practically ran out of the waiting room, not caring if anyone was sitting inside it or not. She kept her eyes straight as she wandered out and when she got out she searched for the nearest railing in eye sight, and walked over to it.

And then, with all her might at the moment, she kicked it and let out a growl of frustration, letting out all the anger of being frustrated with herself.

And around her, the people that passed backed away from the seemingly crazy woman….

* * *

And in her bed, Trinity smiled as she was welcomed into the realm of dreams. 


	23. Chapter XXII

" The city's peace really strikes you when you walk here like this."

He found it ironical that she would say so, since they walked here about an hour before noon, where there were usually the most people outside, attending their daily shores. But he understood what she meant, however, and nodded as he agreed.

" It does… makes you not want to leave, " he answered and looked down at her as they walked side by side through the crowded pathways.

" Yeah, you're departing today, right? Me too. At what time are you?" she asked and he kept his eye steady on the crowd as he remembered, and then returned his gaze down upon her.

" About two hours after noon. And you?"

" An hour after that."

Morpheus and Niobe contently walked on in silence through the crowd, just happy with the company the other one was giving them. Careful to hide it from each other, they even smiled occasionally…

She walked into the room as he stood by the bed, packing their bags. She found the scene reminiscent of when he had entered before going here this time, entered into their shared room onboard the Neb, where she had stood and packed their bags.

She found it sweet how he just knew what to pack. Not that there were_ that_ much to select from, but still.

She walked up behind him as he shut the bags together, finishing the clasps around them. He motioned for their shared bathroom and she went into it and grabbed their toothbrushes, and brought them back to him, saying nothing. Luckily, he said something.

" You said goodbye to the others?" he asked and she nodded, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

" Yeah. They sent their best wishes to you, too, " she answered as she went to his side and sat down at the bed. She sighed, closing her eyes.

She didn't know why, but she had felt so _tired_ of late.

" Perhaps we should have rested even more, " Neo commented, sitting down by her side. He had noticed her tiredness and she smiled at him, as he reached out to touch her face. She smiled at him and turned her face towards him, nodding.

" Perhaps we should have, " she said as she yawned and it caused his eyebrows to furry into a worried line. She could be tired sometimes, they all could, but she usually never was this tired around noon.

" At what time are we supposed to meet Morpheus and Link at the dock?" he asked her, knowing that's he knew such things better than him… she always had, and would.

" In about an hour and a half to be precise, I think… how so?" she wondered, looking at him, from tired eyes. He half-smiled at her, and kissed her brow, and motioned for the bed.

He lay down on it, and motioned for her to follow his example and so she did, laying down next to him. She let him spoon behind her, resting into the warmth of his embrace, smiling. She kept it as he began to play with her hair, spinning it around his own fingers, and she loved the relaxing feeling it gave her.

Too relaxing, it would appear, because in another minute she found herself falling asleep, imagining his fingers tracing other parts of her body…


	24. Chapter XXIII

They had been onboard their ship for about a day now, floating through the vast sewers of the Real World. None could explain why, but it seemed a lot quieter out here than usual, and Squiddie sighting had been less than usual.

First they had thought that it was just because they were so close to the city, so deep down into the earth. But as they had reached their normal broadcast depth, and floated around there for some time, they had known for sure that the sighting were few.

Usually, that meant something bad.

_But then again it could mean nothing_, Link thought as he programmed the last few attributions to the training program he had been working on before. He was almost finished with it, and although it was mainly just made to be fun and kill some time when he had Sentinel watch, he was proud of it. Some of the old hacks and programming codes he had learnt way back proved useful, and the crew's advice every now and then as they passed helped him, too.

" You should add another parameter there, " Trinity said as she pointed to the screen, startling Link. He almost jumped out of the chair and she smiled and apologized as he turned to her, but used the moment to write the parameter into the program herself.

As Link watched her do it, and then watch her study the programming code for a few moments, he couldn't help but ask her. " Do you ever miss it?"

She looked at him, keeping her arms crossed in front of her body. She was obviously tired, even Link who did not know her too well could see it from her appearance.

" Miss what?" she asked, and he cleared his throat.

" Your life inside the Matrix…" he watched her gaze fall to the floor, he watched as the wheels inside her head began to spin. " You know, miss just hanging in there, fighting your own struggle, not worrying but anyone but yourself, hacking all day long… the freedom."

" It's ironical to call it freedom, " she commented and he smiled towards her and began typing some new code into the program.

" You know what I mean, " he said and she nodded, because she did know what he meant.

She let her thoughts wander back to the old days. Days when she had been a young, scrawny teenager, with attitude to the bone, and an intelligence to match. The computers had been her escape in her world then, a world filled with fights, arguments, absent parents… and always feeling like an outsider. Like she knew something that everyone else did not.

She compared some of the things she had now to then inside her head, as she watched Link work. She was aware that some moments had passed, and did not know if he still expected an answer… but he would get one, a short one, anyway.

" Not for a second, " she answered. He turned and looked at her, half nodding, understanding. He rubbed his face and looked at the screens, sharing his attention between the program and Trinity.

" Going to the Oracle tomorrow, then?" Trinity nodded, and looked down to the floor. She felt the familiar feeling of memories rush through her when she thought back to the Oracle, remembering how the last visit when she had entered with the others to see the Oracle had went.

But things were different now.

" Goodnight, Link, " she told him, patted his back and made her way to bed.

He looked after her, watching her go, calling a goodnight back to her. He watched her retrieving back disappear down the ladder, remembering where she was heading and grinned.

" Of course you don't miss it, " he said. " You get laid now..."

Neo heard their door creak its protest, but he was already awake as she entered their room. He turned in their bed and they locked gazes, Trinity giving him a soft smile. Neo could see the tiredness in them from a short look, and he also saw her rub her hands up and down her arms; she was obviously cold, too.

He knew she had worked a long shift, but usually their shifts were teamed up so that they could at least sleep together, but this time she had gotten off a few hours after him...

He immediately stood from their cot, grabbing an extra blanket from one of the drawers, quickly placing it around her shoulders without a word. He rubbed his own hands along her arms, and he used her being cold as an excuse to embrace her from behind, holding her tight against his own body, content with the feeling of being near her.

Trinity closed her eyes, silently thanking him for the well appreciated gesture. It was small things like this that made Trinity love and appreciate him even more. Without a word she had entered the room, and he had in an instant seen on her appearance that she was cold and tired as well.

She leaned into his embrace, reaching an arm up to place around his neck, massaging it gently as he closed his eyes.

" I couldn't sleep without you..." he murmured into her hair as she turned around in his embrace, placing her head on his chest instead. As he enfolded her with his arms, he could sense how tired she really was, and decided that they would sleep as soon as possible, respecting her. Trinity smiled into his chest, knowing she always also had trouble sleeping unless he was at her side, something they had quickly gotten used to in their time together.

Plus, it was the only place to be warm in this cold ship- in each others embrace.

" I know, " she said back, " but I'm here now." And with that, she lifted her head from his chest, looking into his eyes, seeing that he was quite tired himself. To others, he would have done like her and put up a facade to others that showed nothing of his tiredness, but between them no such thing was needed. Between them existed nothing but honesty, honesty in all aspects.

And for them, honesty was a kind of love.

" You are," Neo answered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, stroking back some hair from her face, wanting to see everything of the beautiful woman in front of him, the very woman that would now join him into bed.

Both began moving simultaneously towards the bed, Neo laying down first, next to the wall, holding his arm and embrace open as she took off her boots and then slumped down next to him, snuggling as close as she could into his warm, comforting embrace.

Neo spooned behind her, placing his arms around her waist, entwining their hands together and resting them on her stomach. Trinity relaxed and let out a loud sigh, which made Neo inch even closer, if possible. He pulled the two blankets all around them, planting soft kisses on the base of her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine, as they both drifted of to sleep.

They didn't need any extras blankets, not really. As long as they were together, they would be warm.


	25. Chapter XXIV

The morning went by fast, everyone knowing what was on the schedule for today, preparing themselves and everything around them the best they could.

Link took care of all the program and system precautions, and Neo and Trinity programmed their individual monitors. Morpheus checked the area one last time for Sentinel activity, but everything was very quiet for a change. If there were any Sentinels outside of the radar, it would take at least 16 hours for them to reach the ship, and they were not planning to be inside the Matrix for that long.

Finally, Morpheus jacked Neo and Trinity in, as Link sat and prepared everything behind the screens, having everything as much in check as would be necessary; which simple meant everything.

Morpheus walked over and joined Link at the screens, checking to see that they were loaded into the Matrix safely, and as usual, they were. Neo told them that they were in, and soon they descended out into the street.

He was here now. But he was not _alone_.

But neither was he, himself alone.

And if he got his way, he would not be for a _long_ time.

He would be _everything_ in that long time.

But now, it was time to let him come.

Neo and Trinity walked, knowing that it was just another building. And with him by her side, she knew she did not need to be afraid.

A moment later, she wondered why his stance, his walk had grown so tense, so stealth-like. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and even through the shades they were wearing she could see that he was thinking, most likely scanning the code, and she knew she should let him be as he did that. If any danger was about to come, he would sense it before she could see it.

Just when she was about to nudge him gently, letting him know he could tell her if something was wrong, he turned to her. He lightly grabbed her shoulder and pointed onwards, and she looked at him.

" Trinity, go ahead. We're getting company…" He needn't say more, she was already sprinting towards the building as he finished his sentence. That was what it all was about in here, about trust, about faith in the other. And luckily, that was something she had in heaps for this man.

Neo stopped, looking out at the small square to his left. He had felt the glitches, indicating something had changed from within it, and knew by the codes being written that an Agent was on his way… but his pattern was different. It did not have all the regular linings and basic form work that the others did, but he would remain still, waiting for what was about to happen.

As she reached the building, she got inside, grabbing her phone. She knew that it was most likely Agents that Neo had sensed, and that if she talked too long they would get her position, too, and with Neo that far from her, she was not sure how she would cope. She knew that they had upgraded, too, but quickly pressed a few buttons on the phone and talked into the head of it with haste as Link answered;

" Let me know if he gets in trouble, if I should abandon my position."

Just as Neo lifted his gaze from the ground, where he had looked at an inscription on the ground, he recognized the sight before him. It was all déjà vu, happening again… just in different times, in a different place, with the same people. Both had changed… but on the inside, they would always remain the same.

" Long time, no see, isn't that so?"

He approached Neo and stopped just a few feet away from him, but Neo was busy reading his new code rather than suspect his next move. And if it would be an attack, Neo knew that he could defend himself.

" You look the same, " Neo answered and received a chuckle. Raising an eyebrow at that, Neo decided that he liked the old one better… this new one, he wasn't sure of him anymore. He did not read like an Agent anymore, his code was… different.

" If you took of all the fancy clothing and replaced them with the rags you wore before, you would, too, " his opposite commented. Just as Neo was about to answer, he continued.

" But who cares about such trivial things, then again? They are but shells to us… it's what is inside that matters, is it not? Inside the package of the appearance… the deceiving appearance." Neo remained still, placing his hands resting behind his back, his position dead panned.

But then again, dead was something he had thought of the one now standing before him as well…


	26. Chapter XXV

**Chapter 25**

**

* * *

**

" What do you want, Smith?"

Smith only stared right back at him and half grinned, shaking his head. He adjusted his glasses, refusing to take them off. He knew that in vulnerable human shells like this, emotions could be reflected in the eyes, the dull, cow eyed globes that the weaker race used to observe their so called reality with, and he was quite sure that his opponent kept his on for a similar reason.

" I think we are both here for the same reason. Guidance. We both want everything, but are unsure of the means to get it… to get there, " Smith answered, brushing off some dust from his suit.

" I'll rephrase, then. What do you want from me?" Neo asked, growing irritated with the Agent now. Smith should know that Neo had no problems beating Agent's now, why was he beating around the bush? That was unlike him… unlike any machine, any program at all. They did what they were supposed to do, they served their purpose…

" When we met last, we parted in a way that was for me… un-satisfying. But even though we parted, in a way… we did not." Neo noticed the pauses he used in his conversation, knew that he was dragging it all out. It just left Neo even more irritated, pressing his hands together behind his back.

" I am still not sure of how everything occurred, maybe something was overwritten from you to me or the other way, some code replaced. I do know that I stand here in front of you, _because_ of you, Mr. Anderson. So thanks." Neo just looked at him.

" You're welcome."

Just when Neo was about to ask if this was actually leading somewhere, Smith backed away a few steps, motioning around him with one hand. Neo, observant, looked around him and saw three doors to which Smith motioned, one to his left, on in the far front of him and one to the right.

Suddenly, the doors opened and out stepped three other Agents stepped out. This situation, although in a new environment, was like a memory for Neo, and he let one of his corners of his lips twitch as the other Agents approached them.

" I'd like you to meet my… associates. If all goes well, we won't be meeting that many times… But if something goes awry, you are going to get to see us all more often, Mr. Anderson. You see, " he said and motioned to the other still Agents, " we are no longer a part of the system. When we two, " and he pointed at Neo whilst speaking, " drabbled together, which ended with you killing me, you also set me free at the same time. Let me explain."

Neo sighed, moving the weight of his feet.

" I guess there's no stopping you, " he said.

Trinity poked her head out of the building in which she was standing, and looked down the street to where she had left Neo. He stood there still, but not alone.

Like she had suspected, he was surrounded by Agents, but she knew she did not have to worry about that. But when she looked a little closer, she noticed something she had never thought possible.

" Smith?"

One of the four Agents surrounding Neo was _Smith_. But… how could he still exist?

" When a program gets terminated from within the Matrix, we have to return to our mainframe, we always face deletions since we failed to comply with our purpose. But I didn't go. Something, some sense, something un-known kept me here. And in a way, it was you, Mr. Anderson." Neo sighed.

" Very sweet. But please, spare me the romantic propaganda and cut to the chase. I have somewhere I have to be, " Neo told him.

" We all do, Mr. Anderson. But you asked me what I wanted, Mr. Anderson, I want _everything_. That's why I've talked a few… allies here into helping me. And before you ask, they did not do it of free will… but I have certain persuading qualities one might say."

" Really?"

" Yes. And what I was getting to was that you are the only thing, the biggest threat that is standing between me and _having_ everything… So I thought I would try to persuade you as well."

Before Neo could react, before he could retort something, Smith's hand was inside his chest. He looked around him, and the other Agents just smiled, and stepped closer. Neo, on the other hand did not feel closer to anything, instead he felt like he was floating a way, with a choking sense banging its way in his whole chest at the same time. For a short moment, he took time to read the code, to actually be able to see what was going on, and he could see that Smith was transferring some code onto him, something meant to overwrite Neo's own residual digital code. It was failing however, and as Neo felt more pain throughout his chest he began to reverse Smith's action, sending the very code back into Smith, only concentrating on getting the sensation out of his body.

He shoved Smith's hand out of him, and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards, but found that the other 3 Agents, all obviously controlled or at least under Smith's influence, jumping on him.

And as Neo turned his head slightly, he could see Trinity run towards him in the corner of his eye.

* * *


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter 26**

**Author's Notes:** Whoa, **MysticKyra**, thanks so much for your review of every posted chapter! A shout out to every reviewer out there, of course. You make my day.

* * *

Trinity could see that the Agents obviously, although she did not know how, had gotten better as if they were upgraded; and she couldn't stand the feeling of being the voyeur anymore, so she began running in Neo's direction. She did not hesitate for a moment, although the thought of it was such a wise choice or not flickered through her mind as she ran towards him, but she forced the inch of the thought out.

Neo caught Trinity running towards them in the corner of his eye, panicking at the sight of her. He knew that this was just what Smith had wanted; a weakness he could use against Neo- why had she run back to him, he could handle himself? Now he would have to handle her, too, he thought as worry filled his whole body, especially as he saw that one of Smith's allies had seen Trinity and left Neo for her.

Having two on him now, and Smith in the far from his kick, he knew that the third could take Trinity out with their new upgrades, no matter how much better Trinity had gotten in the last few months. He inhaled sharply and with all his might he managed to grab one's arm, and the other's leg and throw them away, which would give him some time space, although not much.

He used it wisely and ran over to Trinity and the third Agent, landing behind the Agent. He kicked him in the backside of the knee, causing his leg to fall together, and Neo used his fall to kick him in the side of his head, and he even could hear the neck snap before them. Trinity just looked at him, and in that instant he knew that Smith was behind him, and as he turned around he shouted:

" Trinity! Get away from here, now!"

Even though he was the damned One, even though he knew the Matrix much, much better than she ever would, he was also her lover. _Hers_. And there was no way in hell she would leave him now, even though her common sense told her that she should listen to him.

She watched for s short moment as Smith landed a punch to his throat, causing him to back a step, and she could hear his cough, and it clenched her heart. She knew in that instant why soldiers in love were a danger to each other and the people around them; but it didn't make here care any more than it had done a few minutes ago. She was here to help him, and that was that.

She rushed forward to him, and was just about to land a blow to Smith's face when she felt a hand gripping her from the back, pulling her close. Although she could have wished it was Neo, it was one of the other two Agents, and the bastard even had a smile plastered on his lips, which made Trinity churn. He grabbed her arm and snaked it behind her back, pulling it upwards and she felt the pain course throughout it, and she tried to concentrate on that the pain wasn't real… but is sure felt _real_.

Neo felt the emotions coming from Trinity and after a quick but powerful punch from him against Smith he turned ever so slightly, and could see the Agent's lock in her. Just when he expected a blow from Smith, he could instead hear his voice.

" You see, Mr. Anderson, there's always a way of persuading you humans… especially those of you who are idiotic enough to let your emotions, that sentimental lie, get to the better of you." Neo stood only a few feet away from Trinity, and Smith was approaching him as he talked.

" Let her go, Smith. This is between you and me, " Neo told him, and Smith smiled.

" It is. But as you are refusing to cooperate with me, I have to persuade you… is it working?"

Neo looked at Smith, then at the Agent that was holding Trinity. He looked into her shaded eyes, and could see through them as if nothing had covered them, and knew that she could see his reflection as well; that was the way it was between them; they could always see through any shadows.

He saw the slight shake of her head, not wanting him to give himself up in benefit for her… but she also knew him too well, and knew that there was no way he would let them get her, either.

He jumped up into the air from standing completely still, and everything that happened next seemed to go in slow motion, even for the Agents remaining.

He swirled in the air, stretching out a leg and then another, successfully snaking both around the Agent that held Trinity, and a kick later he began falling to the ground, his neck snapped liked the other Agent before him, and Neo shot himself outwards into the air again from his body. Knowing Trinity was free, but that Smith and another Agent was left he found no peace, and as he continued to spin he kicked Smith in the head with his left outstretched leg, causing him to stumble backwards, clumsily as a dense machine would.

Landing, he looked at Trinity, and she remained still as he took the last Agent out after a few swift punched in the torso, a kick to the throat and one to the gut making the Agent double over later, Neo finished him off by a well planted kick to his back; and he knew that there was no time for both taking Smith out and getting Trinity out of here, so he chose quick and ran over towards Trinity.

Smith followed him, but Neo and Trinity paired up this time against him. Trinity used her swiftness and agility, landing her famous scorpio-kick on Smith's head, and Neo used his strength to swivel around, landing a kick in his stomach, causing him flying backwards, landing into the concrete wall, smashing through it.

" He won't come back, not alone, " Neo said and grabbed Trinity's hand, as they ran towards the building they had been about to enter.

They greeted the man sitting in the entrance, and walked into the elevator. As the doors closed, Trinity lifted her arm, checking it, knowing nothing was broken. As she let it go by her side she could feel Neo's eyes gaze intently upon her, and a second later she found him embracing her tightly, hugging her. Although surprised, she responded, waiting for him to explain.

He let her go, taking of his shades, and then keeping his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

" Trinity, don't ever do that again." He even sounded angry now… " I know that you are more than capable to handle yourself in here, but..." she heard his voice trail off, and his eyes fell to the floor. She followed his gaze, trying to get him to look into hers again, and she touched the side of his face with her gloved hands.

" But what?"

He lifted his gaze then, and she could see all the raw emotions in them, and it made the breath go out of her lungs. His eyes were even moist, as if he was about to cry, as he looked at her, and she knew in an instant that she had given him a real scare back there.

He blinked a few times, thinking of how silly he was, letting his emotions get so much to the better of him in the moment. But as he answered, he could not keep the falter; all the emotions out of his own voice.

" It's just that if anything happened to you… Trin, I…" and instead of letting him keep up his random ramble, she kissed his forehead, closing her eyes as she savoured the contact.

She thought of how precious he was in that moment. Thought of how lucky she was to have him in her life.

And as she hugged him tightly, she knew her feelings and thoughts were responded.

* * *


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter 27**

**Author's Notes:** The only actual reason that I've split this chapter and the following one up is that I thought it would be too much information to take in. The things being said in this chapter will come up in later ones... looks for connections.  
And as always, thanks to all my reviewers! You're half the reason I update!

* * *

He stopped and looked at the familiar door, memories coming back like a flood in his mind.

He had been so unsure of himself the first time he was here, un-certain of everything in the world. He had just gotten the knowledge that nothing he had ever known had been true, that everything, even his very life, had been and was a lie. He could remember that he thought that if everything around him was a lie, then the very people he accompanied could also lie to him…

… but then he remembered why he had chosen to visit the Oracle that very first time. He remembered _trust_.

Trinity looked at him as he stood outside the door, his hand reaching for the handle, but hesitating to open it. She knew that his mind was probably racing, and that she should wait for him, and she did so. And when she had just straightened herself up some, and allowed herself to relax some, he reached for the handle.

But like always, the Oracles servant beat him to open it.

" Neo, Trinity, welcome. Please, come in, " the servant greeted them and motioned for them to come inside. They walked into the apartment and Neo looked around himself, immediately noticing some differences. It seemed that Trinity too noticed them, and they looked around the apartment as they walked further into it, the servant declaring that she would announce their arrival to the Oracle, and they both stopped when they reached the living room.

Usually, Potentials would be filling up the living room. But today, it was empty… even the ever present TV was turned off.

Neo looked at Trinity, who returned the gaze, then he looked around the apartment again, muttering to himself; " Changes…"

The servant returned to them, and she smiled at them. Trinity did not know why, but the Oracle's servant always made her feel uneasy, even though she knew she was an ally…

"The Oracle will see you now Neo… And she wants to let Trinity know that she wants a chat with her too, but that she's welcome to use the television meanwhile…"

Trinity looked at Neo, who looked just as puzzled as her. Both knew that the Oracle had known of their arrival even before they did, but what did she want to talk to Trinity about? Trinity hadn't talked with her since she had first come here all those years ago, and she could feel her stomach knitting itself.

Neo gave her one last reassuring look, and then made his way into the kitchen, happy to find that nothing had changed there…

… except from the light.

In stead of the usually present sunlight he had always experienced when entering the room, the sky outside was now grey, and rumbling, revealing the rain that was soon to come. Neo noticed a flash of lightning, and in that very moment the Oracle turned to him, revealing herself… but this time she was not smiling, like she always used to.

" Some say that the sky is the eyes daily bread, " the Oracle started, facing Neo. She knew he would catch on, but remained un-smiling… she had nothing to smile about.

" … and the humans are blind, we are facing darker times?" the Oracle smiled at him, picking out a bowl from one of the cabinets. She took another bowl on the kitchen counter and poured some tiny, tiny cookies into it, turning to face Neo, wiping her hands of on a piece of cloth.

" You catch on, " she commented. He remained standing, knowing that she was not going to ask him to sit this time. Last time he had been here she had joked about their first experience on that very topic, and then he had told her that he would remain standing for the future. And that he still did not like candy.

" But if that was all that I would have to say, then I would not be an especially serving Oracle, would I?" Neo knew it was more a statement than a question and let her continue, watching her lighting a cigarette, taking a long intake, closing her eyes. When she opened them, he could see the seriousness in them and swallowed down. Hard.

" The problem with our time is that the future isn't what it used to be, Neo, " she continued. " The changes that have occurred have changed the outcome; the future. Evolving is happening as we speak… and it grows with feelings, and for him that is something new and uncommon- even machines are afraid of things they cannot understand." Neo knew what she was talking about know, and watched her inhale another deep breath of the smoke. Oddly enough he came to remember that when he had been Thomas A. Anderson, he had never been able to stand smoke, it had always made him cough and flinch.

Now, it did not seem to bother him.

" Smith, " was Neo's only response. He knew he was right, and he knew that the Oracle had more to say on the subject.

" He thinks he hates you. Hate is the scared ones revenge for being frightened…" She went over to her small table, ever present by the wall in her small kitchen. Neo caught the door of her fridge then, the letters ' u, r, e, f, u again, t' being scattered randomly across it, and he knew the puzzle, but shoved the thoughts of it out of his mind.

"… and frightened he was, Neo. What you did to him is something unheard of. No man has ever done anything like that to an Agent before… but you already know this, I won't bore you."

" What does he want?" Neo asked, facing the Oracle, placing his arms behind his back.

" He has quite some power now… and even though he is a machine, he is also a man. He wants power, Neo, more, and he will not ever be satisfied, his need for it cannot be satiated." She put down the cigarette in the cigarette bowl and looked at Neo before standing. " Plus, he has a score to even with a certain someone."

" Neo, you are his _opposite_, yet his equal. He is a badsided you, one is a pool of minus, the other a pool of plus… you will take eachother out." He could see the flash in her eyes, but said nothing. She would comment on it later if it was meant to be elaborated between them.

" You see, Neo, Hate and Love grows from the same source, with the same passion... What makes them different is that one springs from _darkness_, the other from _light._ "

She arose from her seat and wandered over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands as she continued.

" But there is so many more things at stake here, so many other things that are happening, as we stand here, and that will take place. And you, my friend, are going to affect it all." Neo looked at her as she wiped her hands and then reached inside her pockets for something, but he could not see what it was… and he would not read the code like that, not in here, not with her.

" The war? Against the machines?" She did not nod, but neither did she shake her head.

She finally picked up her hand from her pocket, holding a small, green candy in it. She offered it to Neo, but he half-smiled and shook his head. It wasn't real, anyway.

The Oracle just smiled at him and rolled off the paper and put it into her own mouth, muttering something in a light-hearted tone about 'suit yourself'.

* * *


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter 28**

* * *

The Oracle continued to smile at him.

" Some state that when knowing the past is bad enough, then knowing the future would be unbearable. But we're all here to do what we're all here to do, Neo. And that is what this is all about… purpose. Reason. Changes. Evolving." She looked outside the window for a short moment, the darkness in the clouds reflected in her eyes for a moment. But when she turned back to look at him all the darkness was gone, replaced by seriousness.

" You will have to see someone who goes by the name of the Designer. He is the Father; a machine, a program created to calculate the equation that is the Matrix. He has created a code for everything that surrounds you now… and he is proud of his work. " She could see that this was all much information for him to take in; this was something that no one other than him knew, now. She trusted that he would not tell others about him, and even if he did, it would not matter in the end. The rebels could never pose a threat to the Designer… not _now_.

" You see, Neo, the Designer is dying; he is reaching his expiration date, " she continued and Neo looked at her.

" Why would they delete a program that is fulfilling its purpose, and probably doing a good job at it, too?" he asked her, and she was glad for his being so intuitive.

" Perhaps it is to be replaced by a better one, to balance out all the glitches inside the Matrix… all the anomalies, " she said and hinted at him. " That is, if you don't stop him." Neo straightened himself up, looking at her.

" And how do I do that?"

" Neo… the salvation of Zion lies within the Designer, and you must see it. You'll know what to do, " she explained to him, and he nodded, knowing that what she had just told him would have a great impact on his future. On _everyone's_ future.

" But I have another thing you will have to know about, Neo." He looked at her, biting down on his inner lip, knowing she would not be able to see it, but with all her insight into him she probably already knew about it, already.

She walked over to one of her cabinets in the kitchen, and opened the small door. She brought out a small wooden box, and put it on the kitchen table. She looked at him, then down at the box again, and opened it. In it, was nothing more than a key. It did not look anything special, either, but Neo knew that his key was of significance.

As Smith had said earlier, appearances could be deceiving.

" On your journey to the Designer you will meet someone who calls himself the Guider, Neo, " she said and held up the key in front of him, " and don't let his sassy name fool you. He is a very important program within the Matrix, and he serves his purpose well, " she explained to him. She looked at they key again, and he followed her gaze and looked at it as well.

" This key, Neo… This key unlocks the future. You'll know when to use it…" And she reached it for him, and he opened his hand and she laid it there, and he grabbed it, looking at it from every angle before putting it down into his pocket.

" Don't loose it. It's important, and don't let the past or the present affect you. You should only be concerned about the future when meeting with him, as are we all" she told him, and he nodded to her.

" There's a wondrous paradox in it all., this war, " she began. " Because this fight, fighting to save the earth is really a much harder fight than it was fighting, say, Adolf Hitler. This time, the war is really against ourselves… We are going to save ourselves, using human process to fight what once was the result of human process." Neo nodded, knowing she was right… but also knowing that he had come her to get some answers, and some guidance, and that he still was in need of some.

" But people have more knowledge about it all, know. We knew which mistakes we have made, we know where to draw the lines this time, " Neo commented and the Oracle nodded. She looked at him and smiled.

" The perhaps most important function of all knowledge is to give people enough confidence and competence to be able to see the _possibilities_ in changes, in stead of threats." She rested a hand on the sink and continued to gaze at him.

" That's what I love about you, son. You see possibilities, not the dark sides… although you are very aware of them. I don't even know if I should tell you this, but you have made me start to believe…" Her grin was wide now, lighting up her features completely. He himself could not keep the corner of his lips from twitching, but the realness of the situation soon overtook them both.

" Belief is something we could all use in times like these, " the Oracle continued with. " It's what keeps us going, and even occasional stop every now and then and think about everything. Some of us needs guidance, " and she gave him a look, " and some are the leaders, guiding people into the light. The irony is, we can forgive a child that is afraid of the dark, the real tragedy comes when people are afraid the light…"

" And what am I?" Neo asked, knowing he was not going to get a straight, sure answer. With her, one never did.

" You are born to be a leader, although you don't want the responsibility… you'd much rather prefer to be left alone and grow old with Trinity somewhere."

He couldn't argue with her there. " But like I said before, we are all here to do what we are all here to do. And you, you need guidance; you are going to lead people into the light, and be led there yourself." Neo's eyebrows furrowed.

" By whom?" The Oracle pointed to the ever present painting hanging over her kitchen entrance, and then looked back at Neo.

" By that, and by the reason you wake up and get out of bed and stay strong in the struggle for."

" Trinity." It was a statement, and even though the Oracle did not nod or do anything that told him he was correct, he knew he was. He looked down at the floor, and looked at the elder woman next.

" She is a good soul, Neo. Take care of her." Neo nodded, not being able to keep the proud smile off his lips.

" I try my best, " he answered and the Oracle smiled back at him, grabbing his side, patting him in the stomach as she began to lead him out.

" I know you do. I want to talk with her now, " the Oracle explained and they stopped in the entrance, and Neo looked puzzled at her, a confused look upon his features.

" No straight answers then?" he asked her, sounding even more confused, and she smiled at him again.

" Neo, like I said, you need guidance. The rest is for you to figure out yourself… _Temet Nosce_, right?"

" So I'll make up my own damn mind…"

" That's right. Good boy…" she smiled at him as he smiled back at her, pulling his shades out of his pocket.

He was still lost, he thought before he began walking away. Still confused. She had provided him with some guidance, however, and he did not feel like he was stumbling that much in the dark anymore. But then again he remembered something he had been told a long, long time ago, that rang very true.

_No one can ever call themselves true if they have never felt the dark_.

And that _was_ true.

* * *


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter 29**

* * *

" I want to talk with Trinity. Send her in please, " the Oracle asked him and he nodded as he withdrew from the room, not looking back or to his sides as he walked into the hallway where Trinity had repositioned herself to. She rose from her seat as she saw him, and he looked at her seriously for a moment before putting his dark shades back on.

" She wants to see you, " he told her as he himself sat down where she had just sat. Trinity looked at him, but said nothing.

As she stopped outside the kitchen, bracing herself, she drew in some breath. She had not spoken to the Oracle since she had been here her first time all those years ago; those faithful, confused days when she had been told her future. That she would not stay that stoic figure all her life, that she would fall in love, and not with any man either… she would fall in love with the One, and that would change her forever.

And it had.

" You can come in, I ain't gonna bite you, " the Oracle said and turned to her from her seat at the stove, and Trinity had to smile, not showing any teeth, though. That had been exactly what the Oracle had told her when she had first gotten here her very first time.

" For someone whose supposed to know about the future, you remember the past pretty well, " Trinity said as she stepped into the kitchen, and the Oracle smiled against her.

" Well, the past isn't the days that have passed, but the things you remember, isn't it?" the Oracle said and Trinity looked down at the floor, nodding. She had respect for the elder woman.

" I guess so, " Trinity answered, sitting down at the chair next to the wall. The roles were changed here, where Neo used to be standing and the Oracle sitting, here Trinity sat and the Oracle stood. The Oracle thought about it, but did not comment about it.

" You're wondering why I asked to see you, " the Oracle said, cutting to the chase. Trinity looked up at her and nodded, crossing her hands in her lap before her.

" Well… has everything worked out like I told you?" she asked again, and Trinity thought for a moment, eyes falling down to the floor as she thought. After the moment had passed, she inhaled and looked at the Oracle again, removing her shades out of a curtaincy she had forgotten whilst walking into the room.

" Yes, they have…" the Oracle looked at her, smiling, cutting in. " … But you're wondering about some of the other things I told you? The additional things, as we called it then." Trinity found herself nodding again.

" The things I wasn't supposed to know yet, but practically dragged out of you, " Trinity cut in, but the Oracle shook her head, crossing her arms in front her, expressing her no.

" No, that's not true at all, you_ were_ ready to hear them things… Even if you find yourself wondering now." The Oracle smiled. " Truth is, I saw the tough cookie you were then, my child. You were so mature, even though you were still scared as hell, and so unsure beneath it all."

" But why does all those things come to mind now? Why don't I worry about them until now?" The Oracle reached inside her pocket, and brought up two pair of red candy's, but did not open them.

" Because they're not coming to life until now."

Trinity knew that she was right, but all the things the Oracle had told her all those years ago seemed so evident now, as if they were what was real now, in the moment. She knew that the Oracle probably already knew that she was going to ask her about the things, and she hoped she would give her some answers… but she feared she, as usual, would not get any straight answers.

" Do you remember what I told you then… when you were so defiant against the idea of loving someone, and loving the One to top it all off?" the Oracle asked her, and Trinity nodded, of course she remembered. Every single one of the Oracle's words were imprinted into her mind, and she would always remember every little syllable in their conversation.

" _The one who closes his eyes cannot see that there isn't anything to be afraid of…" _Trinity whispered, feeling all the same feelings as she had when she had been told them the first time. She looked up into the Oracles eyes, and she hoped that she could see how uncertain she was, even behind her heroic façade. How much in need of guidance she was…

" I told you that for a reason back then… but now, as you've got your eyes wide open, I'm going to tell you another thing." Trinity looked to her side and sighed.

" And you're expecting me to understand it?" the Oracle just smiled and handed her one of the candy sweets she held, and Trinity looked at it, listening to her.

" As usual, I'm expecting you to make up your own damn mind..."

And Trinity took the candy.

* * *


	31. Chapter XXX

**Chapter 30**

**Author's note:** Jeez... the time has really flown by--harshly counted, this is about half way into the story. Hope the rides been good so far!

As usual - thank you more than you'll ever understandto youreviewers. I will try to get chapters up more frequently, for you.

* * *

The ride down in the elevator was quiet.

Both of them had been given things to think about, things that would need some serious thought. Both were also wondering when they were going to get that, it was usually things that they thought about when they were given a task on the ship, a task to do alone. And even though Neo and Trinity admitted to never wanting to be without each other, even though they did not say it to anyone other in those words, they knew that they would find themselves requesting task when they got back to the ship… lone tasks.

" Did she give you any useful information?"

Neo heard Morpheus' question as he un-plugged him, and as soon as he opened his eyes he found Morpheus looking straight into them, arms crossed in front of him. He may look too serious, but Neo had come to learn that that simply was the way with Morpheus. He saw Trinity sitting up in her own chair, disappearing from the Core without a word.

" She said a lot of things, " Neo answered as he rose up from his seat. Morpheus, even though he knew that he would most likely not get any more answers out of his friend at the moment, followed him as he walked and stopped behind Link, correcting his screens and shutting down some monitors no longer needed online.

" Anything we can take advantage of at the moment?" He asked, looking at Neo, who stopped his actions for a second to answer Morpheus.

" No… It was things I need to work out alone. I'll let you know if I come up with anything, " Neo answered, and almost began walking away, but Link cut in.

" Hey! You can't leave like that! You gotta tell us what that Agent fight was all about…" Link said, and Neo looked down at the floor. Everything that had happened when they had just been inside the Matrix was very much to take in, almost too much for one time of going in.

" Why did they rally you up like that? And who was the one with the weird code?" Link continued, talking about a person he had never seen in the Matrix Virtual World… only heard stories about.

" Those were going to be my next questions…" Morpheus said, and Link quickly fixed his eyes onto the keyboard to divert the attention.

Neo looked at them all, wishing Trinity was here by his side to help him. To help him get out of this before he said things he was not even sure of himself, before he said too much of what he had discussed with the Oracle, but still was so unsure of…

" It was Smith. He's back… with a vengeance, apparently."

Morpheus and Link both looked at Neo, not sure if they had heard right. But Neo's stoic façade that remained upon his features told them that they had not been mistaken, and Neo could have seen the disbelief in Morpheus' eyes from a mile's distance. Link, on the other hand, just looked surprised; he did not realize the amount of graveness this would all inflict upon them.

" Smith?" Morpheus asked, the disbelief very evident in his voice. " How can that be? You killed him!" Neo looked at Morpheus. He just wished that he could transfer all the things that he had in his mind in the moment into their minds, so that he would not have to explain it all… it was giving his mind an overload at the moment.

" That's what I thought as well… but apparently, he managed to escape the system, and now he's gone rouge within the Matrix, " Neo told them, and now he had even managed to get Link to stop what ever he was doing, focusing on what Neo said. Information Neo did not even know how accurate it was… but he would trust himself in this matter. If he did not know, who would?

" What does he want?" Morpheus continued, his hand across his mouth, muffling his own voice. Neo shook his head, looking at the floor, then at Morpheus again.

" He wants everything, " Neo said. And with that, he walked away, leaving Morpheus and Link to ponder this by themselves.

He knew that Morpheus would come to him later, when he had figured out some things in his mind. But right now, Neo wanted to be alone, alone to think… to think and try to work some things out within his mind. There were so many empty statements and question marks that all needed to be tied together, and he knew that if he did not do it now, he would not be able to take the pressure on his mind anymore.

He knew of other ways to soothe his worry, he thought as he entered their shared cabin. They involved her, his angel, his saving grace.

But after all went down, he would sure need that grace…

… or the grace would.

* * *


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Morpheus rested his head into his hands, dwelling about the situation they were in. He found himself lost in thoughts, and didn't notice that Trinity stepped into the cockpit, resting her back against the wall.

It wasn't until she cleared her throat that he lifted his head and noticed her.

" You took off in a hurry, " Morpheus said as he saw her. They both knew what he was indicating, no further explanation was needed, and none would be given.

" Yeah… " she answered, " got a lot of things to think about. " Morpheus nodded, resting his jaw onto his hands again. He motioned for her to sit, but she shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't be staying for long.

" It seemed that Neo got that, too, " Morpheus said and she looked at him, wondering if he could see how afraid she really was by looking into her eyes… they had known each other for a long time, but perhaps it was still only Neo that could read her like that.

" I think we both got things to think about for a while now… but I'm not sure that we have such time, " Trinity told him, and he furrowed his brow. What had the Oracle exactly told them, leaving them both in a state like this?

" Did she tell you anything that you think I should know?"

Trinity looked at her Captain, at her friend. She heard all the things the Oracle had recently told her like a winded tape inside her mind, and for a short, short moment she wanted to tell Morpheus everything, what the Oracle had said and how afraid she was… just so that she wouldn't have to keep it all within herself, it was all becoming too much now… She had always been strong, and would always be, but even the most beautiful and still pond would have ripples.

Therefore she shook her head, looking into the ground.

Morpheus knew that she didn't want to let him in into the things that were creating the chaos inside her mind, just like a time a very long while ago, when she had come out from the first visit with the Oracle. She had seemed so lost inside her mind then as well, as if her fate had been doomed… but he knew that in a way, it was happy news, just news that she wasn't quite ready to face up to. Ready to hear, yes, the Oracle would never have told her otherwise, but not ready to take to heart…

" You should get some rest. And tell Neo to do the same." Trinity nodded, half smiling to him, as if she wanted to tell him something… both they both knew that she wouldn't.

" Yeah. See you tomorrow, " she said and without another word she left the room, hearing Morpheus goodbying her as her steps descended down the hall.

They have both grown incredibly much in the last months, Morpheus thought. Probably since they had found each other in the very sense of the word, they had both become more sure of each other and themselves. He had watched Trinity do progress like never before, and actually smiling every now and then when she met them in the Mess Hall… and she had never been like this when they were on a leave in Zion.

And Neo was just the same… he had found himself as the One and grown accustomed into the role, but still remaining that humble man Morpheus knew he would always be.

Looking at the clock on the monitor, Morpheus yawned, rising to head off to his bed… where the rest of his thoughts would be collected and gather together.

It was late, now.

She knew it was.

As she slowly, carefully opened the door she hoped not to wake him, because she knew that he had even more things on his mind to work out that she had.

As she entered the room, she could see him lying in the bed, stomach down, legs sprawled out to his sides, boots still on. He so reminded her of another time, a time when things had been so different… she had been so different… _they _had been different.

Everything had been different. But she knew that it was all the differences that had led them to this moment, and she knew that somewhere she should be thankful for all the sorrow she had been through… after all, they had brought her _him_.

And like in that other time, she sat down by his side, by his face and breathed in his scent. He still smelled the same way actually; he had never smelled like fresh coppertops usually did. Neo smelled of Neo, that heavy scent that would always intoxicate her… that brand of him that she knew, in part, was hers.

She wondered how he was able to mantle this burden, all the responsibility that was laid upon his shoulders? He was such a simple man, and she was the one to know, she knew he wanted nothing else but to live in peace, alone with her by his side, and that would make him content. He had said so to her, and she felt likewise, but both knew that the dream of theirs would never come true… not when they were parts of something so much bigger than them.

She knew that the sum would be bigger than the parts, but it did not stop her from being selfish enough to dream herself away into a distant future, where only herself, Neo and perhaps their child would matter. Where nothing else was actual in the world; and they knew what was real…

She wished to elope more than anything else, just to run from all the responsibility that was now getting to the better of them… Most of it was bestowed upon Neo's shoulders, but they usually shared every burden with each other, having learned early in their relationship that open honesty and trust would be essential and something that made it easier for both of them to actually just be able to live. But where would they run to?

It would always end up with the same thing in the end, and they both knew it…

Like she had heard Neo whisper in a dream- it was them against the world. Against _everything_.

Two souls of soldiers desiring to be nothing more than alone and by themselves…

… in a world that would never allow it.

* * *


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Chapter 32**

* * *

" I want to go into the Matrix, " Neo announced as he sat with Trinity and Morpheus in the Mess Hall.

Morpheus looked at him, then at Trinity, but Trinity didn't meet his gaze. He looked back onto Neo, and he met his gaze.

" Why?" he asked, finishing the last of his food.

" I know that Smith is still there… I know he is writing over as many Agent's as he can to join him, and with a great amount there will not be anything to stop

him, " Neo explained and Morpheus nodded, urging for him to continue.

" I want to go in and check his progress, to read the code of what he's doing. Then we'll take it from there, " Neo suggested and Morpheus thought about it while he drank up, and then looked down into the table. Trinity still remained silent.

" You can go in, but as soon as you've gotten to know his numbers, I want you to plug out… is that understood?" Neo nodded, satisfied to know that he would be able to go in, to see what Smith was really up to. He knew that he had most likely managed to write over some more Agents, but the amount would tell Neo at what intensity he was doing this all… how important it was to him.

" I'll tell Link to have her ready for broadcast in half an hour, " Morpheus told them and left the room. Neo was glad that he left them, he wanted to talk to Trinity…

He hadn't noticed when she had entered the room last night, something he rarely missed. She would usually softly wake him up, just to let him know that she was there, that he could sleep soundly. But yesterday, she hadn't said anything, and he had awoken in the middle of the night, half surprised to find her there, something he was not accustomed to.

" Hey, " he said, and joined their hands, " what's the matter? You have hardly said three words since we woke up…" She finally looked at him, and he could see all the fear and worry sine through her eyes, through that light blue colour that possessed them, that possessed _him_.

" I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all, " she told him, and he knew it was true, but was a bit concerned that she wouldn't willingly share what it was with him.

" Anything I can help you with? What's the issue?" She looked at him, feeling the tears burning in the corner of her eyes. He looked so innocent, holding her hand, genuinely concerned.

" You're the issue, " she told him.

He hadn't expected that answer from her, although he had suspected it would be something about them. He became worried now, he hadn't seen her in this state in a long while, he could hardly remember the last time he had seen Trinity scared, if he excluded being inside the Matrix.

" Trinity, what's going on? What did the Oracle tell you? It's okay, you can tell me, " his hands caressed her face as he saw the tears falling from them, and he inched closer to her. He wiped away the tears and kissed the remnants of them away, brushing her hair out of her face, urging for her to look into his eyes, to share the pain that he knew was there… they had said that they would go through everything together, couldn't she remember that now?

" I'm just so afraid of losing you, " Trinity finally exclaimed, falling into his embrace. He felt her cry her typical silent tears, and he stroked her back as he let her get rid of her fears, trying to get her draw power from him instead…

… but truth was, he did not know how much strength he possessed himself, right now.

* * *


	34. Chapter XXXIII

After three ear piercing tones, he picked up the phone.

" I'm in, " he told them.

Neo walked out into the crowd of ordinary people, leaving the Chinese restaurant behind him. He looked to his right, entering his code vision, and then to his left, knowing that Smith was not too far away. But he wasn't here either, so there was no point in sticking around.

He left the crowd and walked into a smaller alley and then took flight, not wanting to be seen by too much people. He knew that the Agent's would notice him at once then, and there was no place they would rather have him than in a big crowd, where there would be almost un-limited humans to morph themselves into.

As he flew over the city, he continued to scan it for Smith's new signature code. It was not all that different from the one he had had before, but different enough for him to know that he had changed… in more ways than one.

Suddenly, he found the signature.

Not un-expectingly, he realized that Smith was waiting for him.

" I've been expecting you, " Smith announced as Neo landed in front of him, looking around the small square they once again found themselves in. Surprisingly enough, only two other Agents were around him now, and it even looked like the same Agents as when they had met the last time.

But as Neo said nothing, Smith spoke again.

" One thing you learn quickly as you are integrated into our system here, is that humans are very predictable. When you do something to them, they are bound to react in a certain way, " Smith continued. " and obviously, the better you know that human, the more easy they are to predict." Neo looked around Smith, taking a step forward.

" I would have thought that you would have spread yourself more by now, " Neo said, but Smith only grinned in response.

" Oh, Mr. Anderson… still using all the muscles but the one that counts?" He said, and Neo knew that he was just trying to get him irritated. But as Smith motioned to around him, to the seemingly empty square, Neo got the notion that he wasn't quite right…

" What is he doing? He has met Smith, he should get out now, " Morpheus said, standing behind Link. Trinity stood to his right, and hadn't said anything during the whole time since she had plugged Neo in. Now, she spoke.

" But look around the square… It looks like they are getting company, " she said and Morpheus and Link also watched as the square was being filled with more Agents…

… a lot more Agents.


	35. Chapter XXXIV

Neo couldn't believe how sloppy and ignorant he had been, how could he have missed to use his code vision and scan the area for more Agents? There were at least fifty more ones joining them in the square, and Neo wasn't sure if this would be another one of Smith's attempts to try to write over him again, or if he just wanted to pick a fight.

Neo had done multi fights before, but this was very different.

But before Neo could say another word or think another thought, Smith had managed to punch him in the face.

Quickly getting into the game, Neo punched right back, and grabbed him by the hem of his suit and threw him through the crowd of Agents that now had filled up the square, and he realized that they were all trying to go after him.

Two Agents approached him, each delivering punches and kicks to his whole body, but he simply fought them off, sending them flying to the brick wall behind them, creating a dust heap into the crowd. Three more attacked him, and Neo managed to jump up onto ones shoulder, and spin around to kick on of the other ones down, and then jump off him, levelling him with the ground by sweeping the ground from his feet, and then kicking the other one in the throat, causing him to melt into a fit of coughs, unable to attack him again.

Neo knew that he had to get out of there, and that fast. He did not know how many more that were waiting in the buildings, and he did not have the time and the mind to be able to fight all these Agents off and at the same time scan the buildings to estimate how many they really were…

… and in the whirlwind of it all, he only saw one way out.

He grabbed the nearest Agent but the legs and used him to spin him around like a stick in the air, clearing out the ground around him from Agents, giving him the space of a second, at the most.

He let go of the Agent, and collected himself to take into the air, but found a familiar Agent on his back in the moment, having jumped on him from a higher place, judging by the impact. Neo rolled them both to the ground, making sure that they would roll in such a speed that Smith wouldn't be able to come up with a move and instead had to move along with him, and he used the short moments to, as they continued to spin, punch Smith and kick him in the groin, and then suddenly stopping them from spinning around, kicking Smith away, as if he was something caught underneath his shoe… but Smith was more than a pebble.

He saw his opportunity, and gathered himself once again.

As Neo tried to take up into the air, he could feel some of the Agent's grabbing his trench coat, pulling him down. Having no intention of going back into the pile of Agents he increased the power of his will to get out of there, and he found himself lifting up into the air, but it went slower than usual, and as he was a good sixty feet up in the air, he could feel the Agent's still hanging, clinging onto his trench coat, and then onto each other, creating a long row that were hanging onto him, a long tail of Agent's that would not let go of him.

He looked down at them, and after a good and sharp kick to the one clinging onto his coat, he finally let to, the tail of Agents falling to the ground. As they descended he hurried out of there… he had overdone his stay.

He flied throughout the sky, and looked for the highest rooftop to land on. He spotted the Metacortex building and knew it would be safe to land there, having scanned the code. He landed on the roof, and looked back, knowing he had left a great distance between himself and the many Agents that had tried to take him down…

… Smith that had tried to take him down.

Did that human think that he was finished with him?

That this was _it_?

This was far from it.

This was far from when he would take his life…

… when he would _end_ _it_.


End file.
